Never Forgotten the Sequel to Forgotten!
by xNicoleHalex
Summary: set 6 months later, Bella and Edward are finally getting married, but will things get in the way when Alice forsee's something that can change their lifes forever! Enemys are back! and so are old friends can the Cullens survive whats in their future?
1. AN

_**HELLO EVERYONE! : )**_

_**Finally I have nearly finished the first chapter of the sequel, but I had a bad case of writers block, but already its 7 pages!**_

_**I am hoping that it will be uploaded before the 25**__**th**__**/26**__**th**__** of July! **_

_**Please look on my profile for all the pictures of :-**_

_**- The Characters - the Cullen's, Cromwell's, Victoria's Army!**_

_**- Their Cars!**_

_**- The wedding dress, ring, hair, all the suits and bridesmaid dresses : )**_

_**- soon more!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone that read the original story "Forgotten" and for all the amazing reviews. I would just like to say thanks to a few people who wrote some really long reviews and did it often [im sorry if I don't mention you - but I love you all] :-**_

_**Klutzy-side-of-Alice **_

_**Arina Marie**_

_**Isabella Marie Alice Brandon**_

_**Animal8 **_

_**Blue-eyedcullenn4ever**_

_**StupidLamb2010**_

_**AliceCullen2009**_

_**Pixie Dear**_

_**My love is a Greek god**_

_**JacobAPotter**_

_**MusyCluver2011**_

_**-Hale-Cullen**_

_**Brooke5799**_

_**TwilightTeen101**_

_**EssaBellia**_

_**Imabitchandiknowit**_

_**Twilighter99**_

_**Amy [no account, but really long review : ) ty]**_

_**Foreverbookworm322**_

_**Gressa**_

_**Musicandtwilightluva**_

_**Cheer4pink16**_

_**Sheenalilly**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Im really thankful to everyone who reviewed and I put these names on here because they all gave me really long AMAZING reviews and they made it all the way to the end, and some of them such as [Alice cullen 09 and Klutzysideofalice] reviewed on the very first chapter! **_

_**Im sorry if your not mentioned I tried to put up as many as possible, but remember I love them all so please keep reviewing, I will be doing another at the end of this sequel.**_

_**Im gonna go back to writing the sequel now, ready for tonight or tomorrow : ) **_

_**See you guys soon, please check back everyday to see if I have uploaded it… thanks : )**_

_**NICOLE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_


	2. The Vision

**HELLO EVERYONE FOR COMING BACK FOR THE SEQUEL : )**

**IM SORRY I LEFT YOU ON SUCH A CLIFFHANGER LAST TIME BUT DON'T WORRY ITS ALL HERE.**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED : )**

**THANKS X ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice" I whispered "What did you see"

She sat up slowly just as Selene, Rose and Esme came bursting into the room all rushing over while voicing their concerns about her.

But it was me she looked at, her eyes wide in horror.

"Bella…" Alice croaked in a broken voice "The vision it keeps changing" she leant her head down and placed her palms on the sides of her head, rocking back and forth,

We all watched as she sat shivering on the floor.

Esme came forward and knelt down beside me reaching out to hold Alice, She shifted into Esme's arms and embraced her tightly.

"I keep seeing… Bella…dead!…While others times its just Edward, but then…it was all of us" she choked out, filling the room with gasps. I took a large intake of breath as the words came through to me, Edward! My family! Dead!

My heart ached in my chest at the thought of loosing everything I lived for, without them I'm nothing.

I came out of my trance to see Alice dry sobbing in Esme's arms while Selene and Rosalie were at each side of me, looking worried. I nodded my head slowly to reassure them, before looking down at my lap. My chest was becoming heavier and I let out a small sob, which was noticed easily.

On my cry Selene and Rose took each of my hands in theirs, trying to comfort me.

"Bella don't cry…its not soon, it might not even happen" Rosalie soothed, rubbing her thumb on the back on my hand as she spoke, calming me almost instantly.

"I have only just got my family back and already I have a chance of loosing them all over again" I sobbed clutching my chest in pain.

They both looked at me with impaired looks of their faces, I had never either of them look so hurt before, It made my heart shatter, and to know that I was causing them this pain only made me sob harder.

Alice had now stopped crying and was staring at me concerned.

"Your not going to lose us, promise! Remember you have Caleb and Val if anything goes wrong" Selene removed her hand from mine and began to stroke my cheek, when I remembered CALEB! I forgot to tell them about the parcel.

"Guys the parcel… I have to show you it" I got up from my knees and ran into Edwards room, I went straight to the bed and picked up the wooden box from where I left it, I heard the others following after me.

I picked it up and turned towards my family, they all looked down at it, confused at what it was. Alice was the first one to hold her hand out to take it from me, I passed it over willingly.

She traced her finger over the italic script engraved on the box and looked up at me with a complete loss, I nodded for her to open it. Alice pulled the wooden box open and began to touch the pieces of paper inside, she looked more confused than before, until her eyes widened when she discovered what it was.

"WHO DID THIS BELLA" she screamed, passing the box over for the others to take a look at it, she looked at me wide eyed awaiting my answer.

"It was…uh! Wait the letter will explain everything for me" I said whilst searching the floor for the note I had dropped earlier.

I spotted the letter sticking out from under the bed and quickly bent down to grab it. I took one last look at the note then gave it to Alice, who was waiting eagerly.

Alice ripped it from my hands and began reading it.

I watched intently as her eyes crossed the page, turning black as they went. Her eyes stopped moving and she began to shake again, this time with fury.

The paper began to crumple in her hand as her grip tightened, I quickly edged it out of her grasp before she could rip it. We needed the letter.

"CALEB HAS GONE BACK TO THE VOLTURI" she screamed in her high pitched tone, causing my family to stare open mouthed. Alice's tiny hands were balling into fists as she began to speak again. "He will do anything to get you back Bella, even if he hurts you in the process!"

She looked around to Esme and Rosalie who were now looking at the gift with narrowed eyes, I could hear the low growls spilling from their chests. Selene was shaking her head in disgust, she was shocked as to why Caleb would behave like this.

Alice began mumbling under her breath words I could not make out, even with my vampire hearing they were too fast for me to catch.

"So what are we going to tell Edward?" I whispered. At that moment the murmuring stopped and they all glanced over to me, I could see by Alice's face she was not pleased.

"Bella, no way on earth are we telling Edward…not today!" She said as softly as she could manage at this point "He would totally over react and the wedding would be ruined!" Alice came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulders, before kissing my forehead. "So here's what we are going to do! Rose, Selene go downstairs and finish up, but remember everyone the parcel and letter and my vision never happened! Don't think it, don't speak about it. OK!"

Rose, Selene and Esme nodded in agreement.

"But…." I stammered

"No buts Bella - my vision was in the future, so lets not worry and lets concentrate on your…makeup!" she said whilst trying to grab my hand, I turned rapidly and rushed to sit on the bed trying to escape .

This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and now it was ruined, how could I not tell Edward about the letter or Alice's vision, he had the right to know! And right now I didn't need Alice man handling me or plastering my face in makeup, but to my surprise Alice never chased me, instead Esme came and sat beside me.

"Bella dear… Edwards arriving in a couple of hours, lets forget everything just for today." Esme said taking my hands In hers, I could feel my lips pulling into a huge grin as she spoke.

Her words made me a lot calmer and more content, knowing that in a few hours I would see my love.

"You have to go…" she laughed, but before I had a chance to run Alice was sat beside us with the largest of smiles on her face, showing her white teeth.

"So Bella…lets get started" she grinned pulling me off toward her bathroom.

I sighed heavily as Alice dragged me to the chair placed in front of the mirror, I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to forget where I was.

Let the torture begin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards POV - 4 hours later

I stood in front of the mirror in Damien and Selene's room as I admired my tuxedo Alice had picked out, it was midnight black and had a light blue waistcoat, making my skin look paler than usual.

I placed my hands on my waistcoat and straightened it out, before grabbing the tuxedo jacket off the hanger. I gently put the coat on trying not to tear the material. Alice would go mental if their was a wardrobe malfunction, but knowing her she probably had it all of that sorted, seeing the future and everything.

I did up the buttons of the jacket and began to put on my shoes, when there was a knock at the door. I didn't have a chance to say "come in", as Emmett had already invited himself and was now on the bed watching me.

"Emmett, your supposed to knock then wait for an invite, I could have been getting dressed" I said in horror as Emmett laid on his side with his head resting on his hand.

He sat up straight and began glancing at me up and down, I couldn't help but look also…didn't I look alright? I turned my head back to him and raised my eyebrows in confusion, I thought I looked fine!

"Edward man you are some hot stuff in that!" Emmett chuckled while winking at me, making me feel rather uncomfortable. Im sure if I was human I would have blushed bright red. I wanted Bella to think I looked handsome, but to hear that from your brother makes things complicated.

"Em, what do you want?" I asked puzzled at why he was in here.

"Oh yeah, Carlisle sent me to come get you to hurry up. We're leaving in fifteen minutes" Emmett exclaimed while pulling himself of the bed, coming toward me waving his fingers around, excitedly.

I took one last glance in the mirror and began towards the door, followed by Emmett who was clapping his hands together excitedly. At times like this he really reminds me of Alice.

I opened the door and walked into the living room, where my family were sat waiting for me. All my brothers were wearing black suits with midnight blue vests, while Carlisle was wearing a pin stripe suit with a mauve waistcoat.

"Looking good guys" I laughed while looking at their designer suits "I see Alice made sure we all matched!"

"Well my son you look most handsome too" Carlisle chuckled while he glanced at my tuxedo. I went over and took a seat next to Damien, who had his face in his hands with a pained expression on his face. I tilted my head down to look at him.

"Damien what's wrong?" I asked in an anticipated tone, I couldn't help but feel bad about how displeased he looked. He lifted his head from his hands and gave me a cold stare, the corners of his mouth turned down in rile.

"You…" he started placing one hand on his stomach "Your taking your time and I want some cake" Damien started rubbing circles on his tummy, then made a small moaning noise. Stupid, human food eating vampire.

"Sorry for wanting to look my best on my wedding day" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath, he turned to glare at me when I remembered we were in _his _house!

"Damien, you do realise we're in your house, shouldn't you have some food here" I pointed over the fridge and he laughed glumly, shaking his head.

"I had pre-wedding nerves so I ate most of the fridges contents" he laughed awkwardly causing all of us to stare in disbelief. None of us had ever known a vampire to love human food so much in our existence.

"I'm the one getting married, so why are you having nerves" I questioned, while checking my phone hoping Bella had text me, it had only been a couple of hours but I missed her like mad and I just hoped Alice hasn't been torturing her too much, I wanted my Bella to be as happy as possible when I see her walking down that aisle.

I came out of my daydream to realise how silent the room was, besides Emmett and Damien fighting over the Nintendo DS. Carlisle was reading a medical book, while Jasper sat quietly in the corner, feeling over whelmed by all our emotions.

I turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa, but my mind wandered to how happy I was that Bella was finally going to become my wife…my wife…my wife. God those words were heaven to me.

I kept glancing at my watch every now and then, impatient at how the time was slowly ticking by. When finally Carlisle stood with a huge smirk on his face.

"Its time to go!" I could see his face light up as he said those words. For the first time ever I felt my stomach fill with butterflies, and a smile spread on my face.

In just a few hours I would be married to the love of my existence…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

"NO, Alice please… I will do anything!" I screamed as Alice came toward me with some curling tongs in her hand. I inched back in my chair as she came closer.

"Okay, you will do anything? Do this!" she giggled whiled she brushed her fingers through my hair, untangling any knots.

She pulled sections of my hair from my head and twirled it around the tongs, pulling it tight, before letting the curls cascade down my back.

I closed my eyes and thought about Edward, hoping the thoughts of his loving face would pass the time quicker.

I finally felt Alice's hands retract themselves from my hair and my eyes flickered open to see her standing in front of me. She looked me up and down and a smile stretched on her face.

"hmmm…" she hummed while clipping the curls up in certain places.

"You look beautiful" Alice gushed while clasping her hands together and tilting her head to one side, admiring me.

"Now I think its time for a touch of makeup" she said reaching behind her, grabbing a pink, glittery vanity case filled with beauty products.

"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to you no matter what!" I grumbled fiddling with the layer of my dress. I slowly looked at Alice who was not amused.

"NO ONE WILL DARE SAY THAT WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU" she shrieked while applying some makeup to my eyelids and cheekbones viciously.

"Only because they're afraid you will suck their blood" I mumbled earning a small growl from Alice, she narrowed her eyes at me and she began to buff and polish every surface of my body. It seemed to take her forever or maybe it was just me being tortured that made the time go slower.

I was really starting to think that I would never get married today, it seemed like I would be trapped in here with the pixie devil forever.

It was just after one o'clock when Rosalie glided into the bathroom, wearing a floor length midnight blue silk dress. Her hair was curled and draped over one shoulder, secured by a crystal pin. She looked so stunning it made me want to cry.

"Wow Rose, you look gorgeous" I gushed.

"Yeah, but nothing compared to you" she giggled while walking up behind me, she began to fiddle with my curls before Alice slapped her hands away.

"Anyway Bella, I thought you would be happy to know the guys have arrived and so have the guests."

"Keep him out of here!" Alice yelled shooting a death glare at Rose.

"He wont come up here Alice, he know what your temper is like and I'm sure he wants to keep all his limbs attached" she laughed while pulling out some midnight blue earrings from a velvet box on the counter. She slipped them into each of my ears, before sliding two similar hair clips into my hair, where my curls were held.

"So what are they doing?" Alice asked before I had the chance to.

"Esme has them seating guests. Do you want me to do anything?" she asked as she traced circles with her finger tips on the exposed skin on my shoulder.

"Um…actually can you go get Damien, Emmett and Jasper up here. I will have Bella done by then" she laughed while rummaging through her beauty box. Rosalie nodded and walked from the room.

I laid my head back on to the chair and shut my eyes, as Alice began to paint my nails with a beautiful midnight blue to match the colour scheme.

I opened my eyes hastily when I heard a cough from the doorway, I looked over to see the my brothers all staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"What!!" I exclaimed looking back at myself in the mirror. At that moment I didn't realise the gorgeous woman staring back at me, she had beautiful brown curls piled atop her head, her thick black lashes framed her wide golden eyes and her lips were soft and pink. I hadn't realised this striking woman was…me!

"Holy crow… Alice, I look…perfect" I smiled while prodding my cheeks with my fingers, still not sure if it was me "Thank you so much, this makes all the torture worth it."

"Bella, you've always been perfect" Damien chuckled. I gave him a wide grin while pulling myself out the chair, I had been sat in for the past couple of hours. I gave Alice a tight hug, before rushing over to my brothers, giving them one also.

"So are you ladies ready" Jasper asked whilst taking Alice's arm in his, giving her a small peck on the cheek. I felt like I was about to pass out, my breathing became ragged and the knot in my stomach became tighter. Incapable of words I just gave a nod to answer for me.

"Okay… I will tell Carlisle" Alice shrieked whilst clapping her hands together, her excitement must have gotten to Jasper as he started jumping as well.

She pulled a silver flip phone from her clutch bag and dialled quickly, fixing the phone to her ear. She tapped her foot on the floor as she waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Its Time" she yelled into the phone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE TELL ME THE HONEST TRUTH, I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK EARLIER SO IM JUST HOPING ITS GOOD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OF PM ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF ITS BAD PLEASE TELL ME…**

**BY THE WAY I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS SORTED IN CASE PEOPLE DON'T GET IT.**

**Carlisle is the best man…**

**Esme is the mother of the bride…**

**Selene is maid of honour…**

**Rose and Alice is bridesmaids…**

**Emmett and Jasper are ushers…**

**Damien is giving her away as she has known him longest : )**

**Hope that settles some questions lol : )**

**XXXXXXX**

**NICOLE & JODIE**

**XXXXXXX**

**P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND DUE TO MY NEW SUMMER JOB I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK (SORRY) X**


	3. SemiTruth

**HEY GUYS, HERES CHAPTER TWO!!**

**NICOLE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE OTHER CHAPTER SO I (JODIE) DID THIS ONE HERSELF (USUALLY ITS MIX OF BOTH OF US) SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! : )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its time" she yelled into the phone…

She snapped the phone shut and looked around at all of us.

"Ok Rose, you and Emmett will go down first, then Jasper and I will follow after. Damien wait till you hear the music change then follow us. So does everyone know what to do!" Alice examined all our faces to make sure we understood her instructions.

"Alice we all understand, we are not idiots!" Emmett laughed "Unless your name is Damien!"

Emmett began to laugh harder and Damien lunged forwards to punch him, but Jasper suddenly stepped in and stopped the punch mid-throw.

"STOP you morons your ruining the wedding and it hasn't even started yet!!" screamed Rose, she grabbed Emmett's hand pulling him towards her and then smacked him around the head.

Emmett and Damien both mumbled an apology and took their places beside Rose and myself. But having Damien come to my side and place my arm around the crook of his was enough for me to start panicking.

I was going to marry Edward, the man I loved more than anything and I was going to face him and lie. I have always told Edward everything and to not tell him about the parcel and Caleb was not the best start to married life.

But on the other hand why ruin this day for him, why tell him something that he will ponder and fret over for the rest of the wedding. No! Alice was right it was no point worrying him for no reason and to make sure no one else slipped up I would shield them all and cover their thoughts from him.

"Bella? Earth to Bella"

I turned to see Damien speaking to me and noticed that everyone else was watching me as well. Alice looked to Jasper to see if he could sense what was wrong with me.

"I don't know Alice? Her emotions are everywhere, guilt, worry, joy! Its like being on a emotional rollercoaster!" he shook his head to try and clear the overload of my feelings from his mind.

"Bella if this is about before, then don't worry. Everything will be fine, please believe me on that." soothed Alice.

I took a deep breath and nodded, but Damien, Jasper and Emmett was looking at us confused. I quickly covered them all with my shield and moved it downstairs to find Esme and Selene, I couldn't risk Edward hearing the guys being confused and wonder what was going on.

"Guys we will explain later I promise, but for the moment I'm shielding all your thoughts from Edward." I whispered so low that the guest downstairs had no chance of hearing me.

Damien opened his mouth to ask more but I pinched his lips shut with my fingers "Later ok!" I growled to him. He nodded in agreement and I turned to Jasper and Emmett who quickly nodded too.

"Now I believe Alice said "Its time" so lets get moving before I defy the laws of vampirism and pass out!" it was true what I was saying as I did truly feel light headed, maybe a vampire could faint?

"Silly Bella" chuckled Alice and she rushed over and kissed my cheek "Lets go"

Alice quickly skipped back and grabbed Jasper hand, she pushed Emmett and Rose towards the top of the stairs, where they both turned and smiled at me. The music then started and they began to descend down the stairs.

"Damien wait-music changes-then you go. Ok!" Alice whispered over her shoulder talking to Damien slowly as if he were a small child. This made me giggle but Damien grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Our turn Jazz" said Alice and she turned to give me a reassuring smile before she took Jaspers arm and followed after Rose and Emmett.

Standing there holding onto Damien's arm and waiting for the music to change was torture, why was it taking so long for the others to reach the bottom? They did have super vampire speed for goodness sake.

Then the music changed and I felt Damien pulling me towards the stairs. I started to take deep breaths, taking in air I didn't really need.

As we got half way down the stairs I looked around at the beautiful room, everything was covered in white and blue garlands and the chairs were draped in midnight blue satin, everything matched and it was all so perfect.

Sitting in the chairs were all my new family, Carlisle was stood beside Edward and…

Edward! My eyes met his and I had to hold myself back as the urge to run into his arms was overpowering me. He looked so gorgeous in his tux that I wanted to be as close to him as soon as possible.

His stunning golden eyes burned with love and he gave me a smile that took my breath away.

I suddenly didn't care about keeping pace with the music, I just wanted to be beside Edward, so I pushed forwards and pulling poor Damien along with me I hurried up to the white arch Edward was stood under.

I heard everyone laughing and a sigh come from Alice at the sight of me hurrying down the aisle, but it didn't bother me. I only had eyes for Edward and soon as Damien let go of me, Edward took my hand in his and I could finally breathe properly for the first time today.

Carlisle was acting as the minister, he had been online and got everything he needed to officially marry us and we both had decided that we were going to keep our vows short and traditional as our love was so unique and special that no words seemed good enough to describe our love together. And the only words I wanted to hear was the ones at the end that bind us together, forever.

"I do" I said louder than I intended, which earned another round of laughs from the family.

And then it became Edward's turn to speak and I held my breath waiting for something to go wrong, it couldn't be this easy, could it?

"I do" he said with a voice filled with so much love and passion it was so beautiful to hear, he gave me a crooked smile and I felt the light headedness come back and I was so overwhelmed with Edwards "I do" that I nearly missed Carlisle pronouncing us.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Carlisle smiled.

And that was all I needed to hear as I wrapped my arms tight around Edwards neck and pulled his lips to mine, time officially stood still and all our surroundings disappeared and it was just me and Edward stood together alone. We were finally together and I now got to keep him forever, I was Edward's wife, I was Mrs Cullen!

Never needing air was ideal for never having to break the amazing kiss we were now sharing, it was a perfect moment and on I never wanted to end.

"People in the room still" I heard Emmett say as he started to laugh "Get a room springs to my mind."

I had started the kiss and I had to end it, I pulled back and looked at Edward as he grinned at me.

"We have forever" I whispered to him as I kissed his cheek, he returned the kiss and whispered.

"Together forever" those words made me lean in for another long kiss but everyone then stood up and rushed over to congratulate us.

After hugs and kisses from my new family, Alice led us outback to a big white marquee which had a dance floor set up for us in the middle, I noticed a small frosted wedding cake on a stand to the edge of the tent and noted that it was most likely Damien's request to have a cake.

"Ready for our first dance Mrs Cullen" Edward whispered into my ear as he took led me towards the dance floor.

"Ready to dance with my husband?" I put my finger on my chin pretending to think "Yes I think I can do that"

We both laughed and began to dance as everyone watched us, it was a little embarrassing at first, but with Edwards arms tight around me all thoughts that weren't about him soon left my head.

We kept dancing together for a long time, but soon realised that we would have to separate from each other and dance with our other family members.

So I took my turn dancing with my new brothers and father in-law and when Damien finished eyeing the cake he had a quick dance with me as well.

I was then grabbed by Alice who wanted to do some crazy hip-hop dance with me, which thankfully Edward saved me and took me to sit down to watch the rest of them dance mentally.

Edward sat on the loveseat which had been moved from the living room to the tent and pulled me onto his lap. He began to play with my fingers and I knew he was wanting to ask me something.

"Why are you blocking me from the others love?" he asked taking my face into his hands. Think fast Bella, think fast.

"Because…I thought it would be nice to hear only your own thoughts for once" I mumbled lamely. What a rubbish excuse and as with all my lies he would see right through it.

"Well love if that was the reason, why can I hear Carlisle's thoughts?" he answered looking at me confused.

Crap! I forgot Carlisle! I looked at Edwards loving face and thought of what to say. The truth or a lie? I would go half way and go for the semi-truth.

"Well ok, I'm shielding everyone because some of them know something that we don't want you to know" I spoke quickly hoping he would just nod and be ok with my answer. No such luck!

"WHAT! Is it bad? Are we in trouble? Are you ok?" he kept rambling on in till I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Edward please calm down, I'm fine, everyone is fine, its nothing to worry about and when the wedding ends I will tell you everything, I promise." I stroked his cheek and kissed him gently "Please don't let this ruin our day, please!"

I gave him my best smile and kissed him again trying to sway him over to my way of thinking and it looked like I was winning.

"There's no danger?" he questioned.

"No" I answered, not yet anyway I told myself.

"And you promise to tell me tomorrow." he smiled, I was winning.

"Yes I promise, one minute after midnight I will tell you everything." I grinned back to him. I would definitely tell him the truth tomorrow even though I knew he was going to freak out when he heard.

"Ok love, we will continue this conversation tomorrow." he took my hand from his face and kissed it. Guilt stung me as I knew we all were in danger and I had lied to my new husband about it.

"Bella, Edward come and watch me and Damien have a cake eating competition, who ever eats the most wins!" Emmett's booming voice broke us from our moment and I was secretly a tiny bit glad.

I gave Edward a long lingering kiss and got up from his lap "Come on hubby time to watch two crazy vampires ruin our lovely cake." I held out my hand for him to take, but he jumped and swept me off my feet and carried me over to the others who were now gathered around the cake watching Damien and Emmett giving each other the evils as they readied themselves to eat as much cake as possible.

"Ready-set-go" Rosalie called quickly as she jumped back away to avoid being hit with frosting.

A mad eating frenzy erupted as frosting and sponge cake went flying all around, Damien and Emmett's hand went flying from the cake to their mouths. It was weird to watch as I was torn between disgust and admiration for them for actually eating human food.

"Gross this is so gross" Jasper groaned as bits of frosting hit him in his face.

"I think its cool" Edward laughed as he stood in front of me trying to protect me and my dress from getting covered.

"Boys please you might get really sick, tell them Carlisle!" Esme scolded turning to Carlisle for support.

"Dear its up to them what they do, they both know the repercussions of eating human food." said Carlisle as he put is arm around a very worried Esme.

"Damien's going to win" I whispered to Edward "His been eating human food for years"

And just as the words left my mouth, Emmett collapsed onto the floor rolling around on his back groaning and holding his stomach.

"I feel so sick, it hurts, I'm actually feeling pain I'm sure of it" he stopped rolling and looked towards us all "Please Rose honey help me. Dad do something!"

Alice, Jasper, Selene and a now covered in cake and frosting Damien all started to laugh, while the rest of us went to Emmett's side.

"You're a idiot, I told you this would happen!" Rosalie scolded she smacked him on the arm and took his hand in hers and started to rub his stomach.

"He'll be fine Rose, he just had to umm…expel the contents of what his eaten. It wont be a pretty sight." Carlisle explained as he pulled Esme away from a groaning Emmett, Edward followed and pulled me away too. Emmett did look like he might throw up any second.

"Come on Em, I'm heading out to the woods to rid myself from this full feeling, come with me." Damien walked over and stood beside Emmett who had stopped rolling and moaning to listen.

"Lets go quickly then, before the cake makes a reappearance right here on the dance floor" Emmett groaned as he stood up and hurried off into the woods, with Damien following laughing his head off and whopping at his victory.

"They both can clean this mess up when they come back" Esme signed looking around at all the food on the floor and splattered up the sides of the marquee.

Edward started to chuckle as he led me back to the dance floor and I began to laugh too, it felt nice to forget all about my worries. And as Edward took me into his arm and held me tight, I knew this was the best day of my life.

"Edward do you mind if I steal Bella for a moment?" Alice asked sweetly "its just for a little girl talk."

We broke apart and Edward glared at Alice "No Alice it ours wedding!" he tensed up and a small growl grumbled in his chest.

"Please Edward just for ten minutes, its so important! Please" she pouted and looked towards the ground.

I felt Edward soften and his arms loosened around me, he looked into my eyes.

"Do you mind love" he asked me with a dazzling smile that made leaving him impossible., but there might be a good reason why Alice needed me.

"Umm…I don't know?" I pulled Edward closer to me and put my arms around his waist. He made a smug little noise that was directed towards Alice.

"Bella you are my sister, please its just ten minutes!" Alice said pleading with me and I felt her little hand touch my shoulder.

"Fine" I huffed pulling myself away from my gorgeous husband and turning towards her "Fine lets go."

She clapped her hands together and waited beside me while I kissed Edward.

"I'll be back soon honey" I promised and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hurry" he whispered and went to kiss me back, but Alice pulled my arm and tugged me off into the forest.

"Alice" I shouted.

"You love him, he loves you. Its ten freaking minutes Bella and its important!" she hissed and pulled me further into the woods. My stubbornness then kicked in and I gave her the silent treatment for most of the walk, it was only when curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to ask why we were heading so far out.

"Why are we going so far away?"

"Vampire hearing can be so annoying and I want this to be a private talk!" she suddenly stopped and looked around "Ok we should be far enough away now, are you still blocking my thoughts?"

I nodded and narrowed my eyes in suspicion "Alice what's going on?"

"I know how far Edward can hear, but I don't know how far he can read minds. But we're safe here" she took a deep breath and took my hand "Bella I've had another vision…"

"WHAT! WHEN?" I shouted, why did this have to happen today!

"After you had said your vows, I had a vision of you sat sobbing on the floor and you weren't in Forks. You were on your honeymoon!" she sighed and gave me a weak smile.

"My honeymoon? I didn't think we were going anywhere?" now I was really confused.

"It was a surprise Bella, Edward was taking you to Esme island it's a gorgeous island right off the coast of Rio. But in the vision you were alone and sobbing…your heart was broken I could see that much"

She let go off my hand and put her arm around me, I was so shocked that Edward had planned a surprise honeymoon and now it looks like it would be ruined.

"Bella I'm sorry to ruin the surprise, but if I told Edward about the vision then we would have had to explain about Caleb and the parcel. So I thought it might be better if I told you first, I'm so sorry Bella..." her voice broke and I knew the sobs were on their way.

"Alice don't be sorry and don't ever think that you cant tell me anything, you are my family and I know everything you do is to help us all." I turned and gave her a big hug and rubbed her back to sooth her.

"You cant go on your honeymoon Bella" she whispered quietly "And who's going to tell Edward that?"

"I guessed as much and don't worry I will tell Edward, there's a whole lot of information for him to know so I would appreciate your help when I tell him."

Alice leaned back and smile at me "Of course I will, we are a family and we're all in this together."

"I feel a song coming on" I laughed hoping to lighten the mood and Alice started to laugh with me. "It will be alright Alice, I know it."

"Bella…" Alice stopped talking and her hands fell limply to her side , her eyes glazed over. Another vision!

"Alice! Alice are you ok!" I shook her arm, but she continued to stare off into nowhere. I began to panic and thought about running back to get the others, but I didn't want to leave her alone, maybe I should carry her.

"Be-l-la" she whimpered "Its dark…everything has gone, its all black"

Her eyes came into focus and she grabbed my hand.

"Bella I cant see anything, its all black everything has gone!" she shook her head in anger and closed her eyes trying to make herself see something else.

"Alice maybe…" but I never got to tell Alice my theory as I heard something approaching it was coming fast towards us and by the sound of it there was two of them. Alice heard them as well and we both crouched down low ready for them to appear.

The sound of their running got closer and we both smelt the air to get a idea of who we were up against.

And when the scent hit us we both knew this wasn't good…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY! BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON BECAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU ALL TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I READ THEM ALL FOR THIS AND THE OTHER STORY AND THEY ARE WONDERFUL AND KIND SO THANKYOU ALL!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING : )**

**X JODIE & NICOLE** **X **


	4. Tate

HEY GUYS, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE ITS BEEN A CRAZY FEW DAYS! : )

WELL HERE'S CHAPTER THREE AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

HAPPY READING : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And when the scent hit us we both knew this wasn't good…

"Alice who is it" I asked as I looked around at the surrounding trees.

"Everything is black still Bella, what ever is coming its something big and the scent is nothing like I've ever smelt before!" she turned to face me and I could see the worry in her eyes, she always knew everything but on this occasion she was blind to our future.

The sound of the strangers running stopped and the smell got worst, they were so close now and it made me anxious to face something that we had never faced before. I took a small step forwards and Alice grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"Don't Bella, its not safe" she warned me and we both took a couple more steps back.

My mind went into over drive thinking of what we were about to face, I thought back to the parcel I had received this morning and wondered if the thing that was watching us had anything to do with that. Why did this all have to happen on my wedding day!

"What else can go wrong today!" I mumbled to myself and I saw Alice give me a weak smile.

I turned to speak to her when a white blur burst from the trees in front of us, it came at me full force and knocked me backwards into the woods.

All the air left my lungs as the creature landed on top of me and I saw that it was a huge horse sized white wolf! It was snarling and snapping its teeth just inches from my face, I tried to move but shock had froze me, was this a werewolf?

I didn't have time to think about it as Alice rushed over and kicked the wolf from me, it flew through the forest hitting and breaking trees as it went. I jumped up and watched as the wolf did the same, it looked at us both and threw back its head and howled.

I suddenly heard twigs snapping from behind me and I knew the other one had arrived!

"Alice" I whispered "There's one more behind us!"

"I know Bella" she answered "Put your back to mine, we'll take care of this together"

So I quickly turned and placed my back against Alice's, she was now facing the white wolf, while I was facing the woods where the other one was hiding. I just prayed no more would arrive, didn't wolfs always travel in large packs?

I kept my eyes on the trees in front of me waiting for any more signs of movements, when I felt the pressure of Alice's back leave mine. I quickly spun around and saw Alice and the wolf dancing around each other, the wolf was snapping its huge jaw trying to bite her and swiping its massive paws near her face.

I lunged forwards to attack the creature that was hurting my sister, when something hit my back. The force was so strong it made me fly forwards and I landed face down in amongst the dirt and leafs.

"Crap" I hissed to myself and I place my palms on the ground to push myself up, but before I could get up the creature jumped onto my back and pinned me to the floor!

It was so heavy and the smell was horrible, I just wished for my newborn strength to come back so I could easily free myself.

I could still hear Alice fighting the white wolf and hoped she was doing better than I was. The growls from above me were getting louder and I could feel its stinking breath on the back of my neck, I thrashed around more violently and managed to turn myself around so my back was now against the ground.

But I quickly realised I was face to face with a reddish brown wolf and this one was much larger than the white one, it took one look at my face and stop snarling. Now was my chance.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed and I curled my knees to my chest and pushed my feet into the wolfs stomach kicking it from me, it flew right across the woods and wrapped its self around a tall oak.

I jumped up quickly and ran over to where the half conscious brown wolf was now laid, I was ready to finish what it had started. I reached down and grabbed it by its throat and held it in the air, my anger at this creature for ruining my wedding day flooded over me and all I could see was red.

"YOU SHOULD OF NEVER ATTACKED ME OR MY SISTER!" I hissed and I squeezed my hands together preparing to break its neck…

"BELLA!!"

I turned my head to see Edward hurrying towards me screaming my name, he looked frantic and rushed over to my side.

"Bella don't it's Jacob!" he exhaled in relief and pulled my hand from the wolfs neck, it dropped to the floor and rolled onto its side. I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes, what the heck was he on about?

"Jacob who?" I asked, this was very confusing.

Edward bent down beside the brown wolf and put his hand on its chest checking its heart beat.

"Edward do you know who this werewolf is?" I whispered as I leaned over to look at the wolf.

"Yes I do love and so do you!" he placed his free hand on my face and stroked my cheek "Its Jacob Black, do you remember him from your human memories?"

Jacob Black…Jacob Black…think Bella think…Jacob Black…

And then it hit me, the fuzzy, misty memories from my human life came back to me and I could remember my kind Quileute friend from the La push reservation. But how and why was he now a werewolf and how was he still alive after all these years?

"I remember" I mumbled as I dropped to my knees, ashamed at what I was just about to do, I nearly killed my best friend!

"His ok" Edward reassured me "Just unconscious and maybe a couple of broken ribs"

I moaned and put my head in my hands, could this day get any worst.

"ALICE" I shrieked "Where's Alice!"

I jumped up and looked around, she and the white wolf was gone and I didn't even notice, some sister I was!

"Bella don't worry she's fine, very upset about her ripped dress but physically she's ok" he chuckled lightly to himself and walked up behind me and pulled me into a hug " I heard Jacob's and Tate's thoughts and I was so scared they would hurt you both, but when Jacob saw it was you he stopped attacking and made Tate do the same. I came as quick as I could" he pulled away from me and looked down at the ground and I knew he was feeling guilty for not being with us when they attacked.

"Edward" I whispered, but he didn't look up "Edward, please don't do this to yourself"

This made his head snap up and I guessed a long speech was on the way from him, telling me about how he let me down and how he should stayed with me and how he was a bad husband! Well I was his wife now and I wasn't prepared to hear him blame himself.

"Bella I should have been here--" he started to mumble, but before he could say much else I took his face in my hands and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster.

"Shut up Edward" I muttered in between our kisses and as soon as I felt his hand move up my back and into my hair I knew that he had finally stopped blaming himself.

The sound of whimpering broke us from one amazing kiss and I twisted out of Edwards arms to see Jacob still in his wolf form moving around on the ground.

"We better take him to Carlisle, Jasper and Alice has already taken Tate back to the house. So lets get going" he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and grabbed Jacobs front legs.

"Some help please love" he grinned.

So I grabbed Jacobs back legs and we both lifted him in the air and ran back to the house.

The wedding was now truly over.

**********

"BELLA! OH MY-- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Alice screamed as she came racing out of the house to meet us.

"I'm fine Alice and I'm glad you are to--" I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying as Alice's tiny hand covered my mouth.

"Bella, I know your fine and I know I'm fine, BUT your designer vintage dress isn't FINE!" she stopped in front of me and glanced down at my wedding dress, which I totally forgot I was wearing in till now. I followed her eyes down to my beautiful dress and saw it was covered in mud and leafs with several large lines of ripped material. It looked awful.

"My dress" I sniffed and I felt my chest tighten with sadness, I only planned on marrying Edward just the one time and I wanted to keep my dress as a reminder of the day that I married the man I loved.

"Don't be sad love, I'm sure Alice can get another one for you" smiled Edward as he placed Jacob on the ground. Alice nodded her head in agreement, I think she was a little shocked at my bad reaction about the mess of my dress.

"I don't want another one, I want this one!" I moaned sounding like a small child.

"I'll fix it then Bella, it will be like new after I've finished with it" Alice soothed "I'll take Jacob and you can go and change. Leave the dress in my room and I'll have it back to normal as soon as possible!"

"Thank you so much Alice" I sang happily, she gave me a half hug and took hold of Jacobs legs, I gave her a big smile and went over to Edward.

"Go love" he whispered into my ear as I kissed his soft cheek "And don't be too long it is still our wedding day"

Running up the stairs to mine and Edwards room, I thought about everything that had happened today, the parcel and letter, the wolves turning up and one of them being Jake, the cake eating competition and the most amazing part of the day becoming Mrs Cullen.

I then decided to make a mental note to myself to never ever say _'What else could go wrong today' _again…

**********

JACOB'S POV.

Leeches! bloody leeches… They _have_ to be the reason why I've had to come back to Forks, there's no other answer.

To be one minute running around the wonderful Hoosier forest in Indiana with your mind clear and empty, to having a annoying stuck up teenage boy shouting his mouth off about turning into a wolf in your head.

And the destination of this newly phased wolf was of course, Forks Washington. A place where I hadn't been in years and a place where I promised myself that I would never return to.

But now with being the mighty alpha and all, its my duty to go back and help him. No matter how much I didn't want to.

"_Jake! Jake dude! Are you here yet?" _the annoying voice echoed in my head.

"_Yes Tate I'm close by! Why what's up?" _there better be a good reason to why his phasing without me there to keep a eye on him.

"_I can smell something! it's the worst thing I've ever smelt!" _I suddenly stopped and realised just what he had smelt…Vampires!

"_Tate man where are you?" _but he was already running towards the smell! I picked up my pace and soon found myself following Tate's scent. I thought about giving him a alpha command, but it was something I hadn't done in years and after the rest of the pack found their imprints and stopped phasing I was the only wolf left, so there was no one to command.

"_Tate!" _where was that kid! And then I smelt the scent, the sweet sickly scent of those bloodsucking leeches.

I could see Tate watching two of them through the tress, they were both talking in hushed voices and by the sounds of it they knew we were there. I looked trying to see their faces but the bushes were in the way. Tate's thoughts was all about tearing them limb from limb.

Time to step up Jacob and give the kid a command to wait for me, but as soon as I thought this words Tate had jumped and knocked into one of them. SHIT!

I pushed forwards as a howl from Tate erupted around me.

"_Tate I'm here, hold on kid"_ I encouraged, if anything happened to him it would be all my fault.

I suddenly stopped behind some bushes and took in my surroundings, the leeches were just on the other side of this bush, they both were whispering to each other.

Tate was watching them across from me, he was looking at their feet waiting to see which way they were going to run.

"_Attack" _he suddenly screamed and he lunged forwards and tried to snap at one of the bloodsuckers legs.

Now it was my turn, I leapt from the bushes and landed on the other leeches back, I knocked it forwards and it fell flat on its face. HA!

I quickly noticed it was a female vamp and she was wearing a now wrecked wedding dress. That's weird?

She struggled and tried her best to get out from under me and I tried my hardest to keep her there, but god she was strong!

"_Jake…Arhhhh" _Tate's sudden scream distracted me from the female leech and she thrashed around so violently she managed to turn herself around to face me.

Time to die bloodsucker I snarled…

"_BELLA!" _it was Bella… _"Tate stop attacking that's a order!"_

But he was already unconscious, I stopped snarling and just stared at her beautiful face.

"GET OFF ME" She screamed as she rose her legs and kicked me hard in the gut, I felt my ribs break as I flew backwards into a tree.

The pain was so bad that I only knew she had me by my neck when I heard her scream at me, she was saying something about hurting her sister?

Oh shit! Her grip on my neck got tighter and I realised she was going to rip off my head or break my neck! I tried to phase back to show her it was me Jacob Black, but the pain was so bad I couldn't.

"BELLA" another voice screamed, was that Edward? And then I knew it was that bastard leech that had took her all those years ago and turned her into a monster, I was so furious!

But then came the darkness…

**********

BELLA'S POV.

The morning had dawned and Jacob was still unconscious, Carlisle told me that his ribs had healed and he would come around soon.

I still didn't stop worrying.

It had been a long night even for the immortal, after Tate had phased back he refused to speak to anyone, he just sat on the sofa dressed in Emmett's sweats with his arms folded flat against his chest making the odd grunt every now and then.

Edward and I only got a couple of hours to ourselves for our wedding night and even though they were some wonderful hours together, it didn't seem even the tiniest bit long enough. And it was only with reassurance from Edward that we would be together again later that made me leave the bedroom.

So here we were now all together in the living room, Selene and Damien had gone home and Jasper, Alice and Rose had gone out hunting. Emmett and Edward stayed to watch over Tate and I of course stayed with my new husband. Esme was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for out "guest" and Carlisle was attempting again to get some information out of him.

"What's your full name son?" Carlisle politely asked the white-blond haired boy in front of us. But Tate turned his head away and pursed his lips together.

"Its Tate Clearwater Carlisle" Edward answered for him.

"STOP THAT" Tate yelled pointing his finger at Edward.

"He speaks! It's a miracle!" laughed Emmett as he threw his hands into the air "I guess now we know his name, we can eat him!" he chomped his sharp teeth together right in front of Tate's face.

"What!" squeaked Tate and he jumped right off the sofa, only to be pulled back down again by Edward "You said you don't eat humans!"

"So you were listening." I chuckled "And here we thought that you were ignoring us"

"I listened to everything you said and if you say your not bad vampires then I guess I believe you" Tate said as he shifted around in his seat "So can I go now please"

We all looked around at each other and then turned to Carlisle for his answer, Carlisle shook his head and got up to check on Jacob, who was recovering in the small office under the stairs.

"When Jacob wakes up then I'm sure you can go home" I said smiling at Tate, he was young around 15 maybe 16 and I kind off felt sorry for him. Becoming a shape-shifting wolf must have been tough on him and now he has to face us vampires, it must be so hard for him to handle.

"Do you want some breakfast Tate" Esme asked sweetly as she came in with a tray full of pancakes and waffles. Tate's eyes widened and we all heard his stomach growl in hunger.

"It's a shame Damien's not here Tate or you'll have a fight on your hands for those pancakes!" I said, laughing at the thought of Damien stuffing his face, Edward and Emmett chuckled along with me.

Then all of a sudden Edward quickly turned his head to look at the door Carlisle had just walked through.

"Edward?" I whispered "What's wrong?"

He eyes suddenly widen in horror as he leaped off the sofa, but just as the moment he left his seat Carlisle came flying through the closed door backwards…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POOR CARLISLE! **

**WELL I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOY THAT CHAPTER AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JACOB'S POV? (LET ME KNOW)**

**NICOLE WAS BUSY YET AGAIN SO THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FROM ME. : )**

**A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE .LOL. : )**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE.**

**AND I WILL START THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!**

**THANKS AGAIN X JODIE & NICOLE X**


	5. Blood

**HEY GUYS, FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR TWO THINGS:**

**1: FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, WORK HAS BEEN TOUGH FOR BOTH ME AND NICOLE, SO WE ARE BOTH REALLY SORRY.**

**2:FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER NOT BEING THAT GOOD (WELL THAT'S WHAT I THINK?), WHEN THE POV CHANGES IT STARTS TO GET GOOD BUT I HAD A MENTAL BLOCK WITH BELLA'S POV SO I'M SORRY IF IT IS BAD. : )**

**WELL READ ON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT STILL. : ) HERES CHAPTER FOUR…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward?" I whispered "What's wrong?"

He eyes suddenly widen in horror as he leaped off the sofa, but just as the moment he left his seat Carlisle came flying backwards through the closed door…

The door smashed into pieces as fragments of wood flew everywhere, Carlisle crashed right into Esme knocking her and the breakfast tray flying and they all tumbled into the wall by the front door.

Edward and Emmett quickly rushed towards the office door, but the door way was already occupied by a snarling Jacob who was now in his wolf form.

"JACOB!" I screamed "What the heck are you doing?" I rushed to Edwards side as he and Emmett stood in front of him, they both were in their hunting crouches and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Stay back Bella!" said Edward and he moved from my side to stand in front of me.

"He's pissed!" hissed Emmett "This mutt needs some training!"

I looked at the growling wolf in front of us trying to see what made him suddenly turn against us, but he looked fine! Was he mad at me for attacking him yesterday?

"Tate help us!" I called looking back to the sofa, but Tate was gone. He must of made a quick exit when Jacob attacked.

"Edward, Tate's gone" I said looking out towards the front yard hoping to see him nearby, but he was long gone.

"Don't worry about him or Jacob" muttered Edward "Go and see if Esme and Carlisle are ok." he put his hand behind and gently pushed me away. I did as he asked and hurried over to Esme and Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I cried "Are you both ok?"

Carlisle was in the middle of helping Esme up from the ground, they were both covered in wood splinters and dripping with pancake syrup.

"Yes dear we're fine." Esme answered with a shaking voice, she began to brush the bits of breakfast of herself and I went to her side to help.

"CARLISLE!" called Edward, we all spun around to see Jacob with Emmett's arm in his mouth!

Emmett was thrashing around cursing up a storm trying to free his arm without tearing it from its socket, Edward was trying to talk calmly to Jacob while Carlisle was struggling to free Emmett.

"Stay here." I called to Esme as I ran to help them.

I sped to Edward's side and stood before Jacob, he still had Emmett by the arm and the growls that was coming deep from his chest made me wary of the wolf that used to be my best friend, but enough was enough!

"JACOB BLACK RELEASE EMMETT'S ARM NOW!!" I growled "I'M SORRY THAT I HURT YOU YESTERDAY, BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO TAKE IT OUT ON MY FAMILY!"

Jacob looked at me for what seemed like the longest minute known to man or vampire and let go of Emmett's arm, he slowly came closer to me and I felt Edward's arm quickly wrap around my waist.

"Bella he is really mad at the moment his thoughts are all over the place, I think we better back away." he whispered in my ear as he pulled me towards the front door.

"Jacob" I whispered "Please calm down"

But calming down seemed to be the last thing on Jacob's mind, his breathing became more rapid and his body shook with anger. Edward and I backed even further away, trying to give him some space, but he carried on coming towards us.

"THAT STUPID MUTT HAS DONE SOMETHING TO MY ARM!" boomed Emmett's loud voice, he was stood behind Jacob shaking his arm around, Carlisle was at his side trying to take a look at it.

"It feels strange!" he moaned as he clenched and unclenched his fist "Something is definitely wrong!"

Here we were with a very pissed off wolf approaching us and Emmett decides that now is the time to moan about his arm! Drama queen or drama vamp in this case.

"I know, what will make it better." he sneered and with that he rushed forwards pulled back his "bad" arm and punched Jacob square in his face!

The sound was deafening as his fist made contact with its target, the sound of marble hitting bone and the sound of bones breaking made me cringe.

"EMMETT!" Carlisle and I yelled shocked at his outburst. We all then watched as Jacob swayed on the spot and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious once again.

"Nice one Emmett" I scolded "That was completely unnecessary!"

Emmett just shrugged and walked towards the back door.

"That's the last time that mongrel uses me as his own personal chew toy!" he shouted over his shoulder as he took off across the back yard.

"He has a point" Edward chuckled "I'm just annoyed he got there first!"

I walked over and knelt beside Jacob and placed my hand on his chest.

"What on earth was wrong with him?" I asked Edward who had came and stood beside me.

"Bella love, he thinks we were the ones who took and changed you all those years ago." Edward said softly " He believes it was me or Carlisle that did the actually---well you know"

"He thinks you or Carlisle changed me? Why would he think that?" It was so hard to believe that Jacob thought Edward would hurt me and from what I remembered Jacob didn't even believe in the Quileute's legends about vampires.

"Bella, look at it from his point of view, you disappeared and your body was never found. When he phased for the first time a week later and was told everything that he thought were just silly legends was true, he then went looking for any clue to where you went and to what his thoughts told me he did--" his soft velvet voice broke towards the end and I guessed that Edward had seen something in Jacobs thoughts that upset him.

"What did he find" I whispered a little unsure whether I wanted to know or not.

Edward stood up and leaned against the wall, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly. I got up and wrapped my arms around him tightly, the past was the past and the last thing I wanted was Edward to get upset about it…again.

"He found your blood" he whispered quietly "And he caught _their_ scent."

I knew when Edward said 'their' he meant Victoria and Laurent.

"So he put 2 and 2 together and told himself that it was us who took you and then changed you!"

"But couldn't he tell the difference between us and the nomads scent?" asked Esme, who I just noticed was sat on the sofa with Carlisle listening intently.

"No dear he couldn't, you see when Jacob first met us and the children he was very much human, but after he first phased he got a whole new sense of smell. So I gather from what Edward's told us that when he smelt vampire in the meadow that day with Bella's blood he just assumed it was us." answered Carlisle as he put his arm around a puzzled Esme.

"Well when he comes around I'll tell him what really happened, he'll have to believe me" I said pulling away to look at Edwards beautiful face, he gave me one of his dazzling crooked smiles and I felt my knees go weak.

We were supposed to be on our honeymoon by now, having time alone together, relaxing on the beach and swimming in the sea, all in the privacy of our own island, well Esme's island really.

"This is a great start to married life" I sighed "Will the drama ever end?"

"Everything will be ok love, I'll make sure of it" he whispered as he kissed my forehead "Just you wait and see"

Edward sounded so determined it was hard not to believe him, but I knew that with Jacob turning crazy on us and Caleb somewhere in Italy with the Volturi plotting his revenge on me, that it would be a long time before everything would be ok.

"So" Edward grinned "I think now is the perfect time to tell me about what happened yesterday, what's going on Bella?"

Crap! Damn Caleb and his stupid letter!

"Well…"

**********

Caleb's POV. One Week Earlier.

Should I shred the picture in to strips or into tiny pieces? Choices, choices!

Sitting here in my room with Bella's old photo of that idiot Edward made the fury that had been flooding through me for the last six months peak higher, the thought of them together, hugging, kissing, getting married!

My hands decided for me as they tore the picture into little pieces, seeing Edwards annoying perfect face being ripped to shreds brought little satisfaction, but it was very fun to do.

Now all I needed was to put the pieces in the wooden box that I have engraved myself and I was set for the next part of the plan. Wait should I sent it? Yes…No…Yes….No.

Not thinking straight was a great way to confuse that little future seeing pixie, never decide what you wanted to do in till the last moment, that's the key to getting around her visions. We all knew that here in Italy and when the right time comes for her to see the future it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see.

I chuckled lightly to myself, this was all their own fault, they brought it on themselves. They deserved this, they deserved to lose what they held dear the most.

"Caleb"

Great, Val's coming! I quickly swept all the pieces of the photo into the wooden box and hid it in my desk draw.

"Come in Val" I called to the closed door. It suddenly burst open and Val skipped in, she was wearing her Volturi robe and the hood was up hiding her face.

"What do you want and why do you have you hood up?" I asked her, I then stood up from my desk and reached over to pull her hood down.

"Hey I like it up! It makes me look scary" she giggled as she smacked my hand away "Aro said you were writing to Bella and I wanted you to put my letter in with yours"

She took a small letter from inside her robe and handed it to me, I took it from her and gave her a quick nod.

"Of course I will" I smiled, she was so easy to lie to "Now go and hunt, we have a lot to do later"

"Whatever!" she grinned "Oh and Caius wants to speak to you, he waiting for you in his office" she then turned on her heel and walked out the door, not forgetting to turn and poke her tongue out at me on the way out.

"Sorry Val" I whispered quietly to myself as I dropped her letter to Bella into the bin "I cant have you messing up the plan!"

Guilt roared up inside me and I felt terrible for lying to my little sister, but the thought off Bella and _it _together made me repress the guilt and store it away. I didn't need weakness at this moment in time.

I quickly took the wooden box from my draw and wrapped it in bubble wrap before sealing it in a parcel bag.

"Enjoy your wedding Edward" I hissed quietly to myself.

Oh Caius!

"Felix!" I called to the doorway, I hurried to the hallway and nearly knocked into Felix.

"You called Caleb?" he sneered angrily, he did really hate me…a lot.

"Yeah post this right away, its very important so do it now!" I shoved the parcel in his hands and strode quickly away before he could answer back with something I preferred not to hear.

I went straight to Caius's office and knocked on the big oak door, I was suddenly nervous as to why he would want to speak to me.

"Come in Caleb"

I took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the door, Caius was sat behind his grand desk. He waved his hand over the chair in front of him and motioned for me to take a seat. I shut the door and quickly hurried to sit down.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously.

Caius gazed at me for me along time, the silence between us was awkward and I worried about whether I was in trouble again.

"Caleb" at last he broke the silence "when you arrived back here without Bella we were not very happy, but we forgave you as you seemed to have a plan to sort that problem out. But its been six months now and we seem to be getting no closer to her joining us!" he sat back in his chair and entwined his fingers together, his piercing red eyes bore into me and I was lost for words.

"Caius…umm…well its taken longer than I expected, but believe me she will be worth the wait." I tried to smile, but my nerves got the better of me and my lips froze shut.

"We gave you nearly 150 years and you screwed up, how much longer do you really expect us to wait?" Caius leaned forwards across he desk as he spoke and I knew he was getting more and more pissed at me.

Caius and his brothers had waited for many years for me to work on Bella and bring her to them, but it was harder than I had thought, I didn't count on that she would be hung up on Edward for so long. I thought she would fall in love with me straight away and would come to Italy and join the Volturi with the Val and I.

"How was I to know that the Cullen's would turn up and ruin everything I worked so hard to ACHIEVE!" a low growl rumbled in my chest and I fought with myself to stay in control.

"You don't seem to understand the trouble we are in Caleb! When our dear old friend Carlisle looks deeper into Bella's ability's his going to realise that she got a power that no vampire has ever seen before, according to Eleazar she holds a ability that could rival all of ours! Do you want the Cullen's to have control of that amount of power? DO YOU?" he rose from his chair and walked around the desk to stand beside me.

"Of course I don't." I mumbled quietly "But its been 148 years and she still hasn't realised she has another gift, so we still have time!"

"NO WE DON'T!" he hissed "She's more happy now than she ever was and her mind is free from sadness, now is the time to worry."

My temper flared, if it wasn't for me telling them what Eleazar had said then they would of never known about Bella and her extra gift. And if I didn't want my Bella back or my revenge on Edward then I would walk away now.

"You leave in 3 weeks be ready!" he said as he grabbed some tickets from the desk and handed them over to me "And two more things Caleb, first, your sister needs to be informed of your actions, she will join you in your plan or…well you know what will happen. Second, if you fail again you will be removed from the Volturi guard…permanently!"

"Yes Caius, I will not disappoint you or your brothers again." and with that I rose from my seat and hurried to my room. I had 3 weeks to prepare my army, then I would get my Bella back and destroy Edward in the process…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THERE WE HAVE IT! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT : )**

**I LOVED WRITING FROM CALEB'S POV! BUT IT WILL RETURN TO BELLA'S IN NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! : )**

**AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING YOUR SUMMER! ITS RAINING HERE IN ENGLAND AT THE MOMENT (SURPRISE .)**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER…**

**X JODIE & NICOLE X**


	6. Destroyed

**HELLO EVERYONE - IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD, IVE HAD SO MUCH ON MY MIND LIKE COLLEGE APPLICATIONS, JOB APPLICATIONS, GCSE RESULTS… ITS ALL SO CRAZY! I MANAGED TO GET THIS OUT A DAY EARLY FOR YOU GUYS! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL LOL!**

**XXX THANKYOU AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV **

I told Edward everything that had happened, from Alice's vision to Caleb's letter, I knew he was going to be angry but that was a understatement, he was furious. Once he started I couldn't stop him, he ran around the room throwing vases to the floor and ripping the pillows to shreds.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" he yelled punching a whole in the wall, Esme yelped as his fist retracted from the plasterboard, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"WHY BELLA" He shrieked pulling the plasma TV off the wall and throwing it onto the floor, Emmett was back in the room in a flash after hearing the crash of the television hitting the floor, his face dropped when he saw his baby broken on the floor.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T…" Emmett screamed running and jumping on Edward back, sending him to the floor, he sat on top of him pinning his arms to his sides, at once calmed down, and allowed himself to look around. His eyes became wide as he noticed the destruction he caused.

I walked up slowly towards him and put my hand on Emmett's shoulder trying to shove him off, he looked up at me and then back at Edward, he nodded once before hitting Edward around the head and getting up off of him.

I pushed Emmett out of the way and pulled Edward up by one of his arms, he got up and took me into his arms "im sorry Bella" he whispered into my ear and before I knew it he was gone, I rushed over to the back window to see him running off into the forest. Where was he going?

I looked back around to face my family, they were all looking around the room shocked, when I noticed Jasper had gone also.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked confused, still looking around the room encase I missed him, of course I didn't…he wasn't here! Alice pointed outside to the back garden, where Jasper was sat on the porch steps with his head in his hands.

"The emotions were all over the place, they were too overpowering…he had to leave" she explained coolly, while looking over my shoulder keeping an eye on Jasper.

"He will be alright Alice…don't worry" I said relieving her of her worry, she gave me a thankful smile and began to help Esme clear up the room.

I stood there for a moment thinking whether I should go after Edward or wait for him to calm down, but I didn't want him to do something stupid because of his actions back here. Carlisle would know what to do…

~ & ~

I told Carlisle everything that happened while he was in here treating Jacob, he seemed to understand why Edward went so mad, but I couldn't help but blame myself. He looked so…hurt!

"Carlisle, I haven't seen him so mad in my life" I said while going to stand next to him, while he checked Jake over. He sighed lightly then looked over to me.

"He just needs time, He worries about you so much and now doing so for his whole family…its just a lot for him to take in" Carlisle gave me a small smile, before draping his arm over my shoulder and giving me a reassuring hug.

I gave him a grin before leaving the room to join the rest of my family, I walked through the door into the destroyed living room. I never knew Edward could destroy a room to this content. Esme was still cleaning up the glass and food off the floor from Jacobs incident, while Alice and Selene tidied up Edwards mess. I didn't spot Emmett and Damien till I looked to the other side of the room, they were both Knelt on the floor, hovering over the crushed plasma screen. I let out a small chuckle as Emmett began to hug it, gaining a glare from Rosalie who was sat behind him.

I thought I would Help Alice and Selene first, as it was Edward who made the mess, making it my problem. I leaned down next to them picking up the ripped pillows and feathers from the floor.

"Bella, there's no need to help. Go and find Edward…his probably feeling terrible about his behaviour" Alice groaned, waving me off with her hand. I gave her a mock glare and started to pick up the destroyed items.

"Edward is my husband now, his mess is mine… im just hoping he doesn't make it a habit" I laughed along with my sisters. As much as I wanted to go find Edward, I couldn't, Carlisle said it was best to give him time to think it over… but I couldn't help wondering if he was alright.

"stop being so silly, I should have seen what he was going to do" she said angrily "The visions aren't much help really, they don't seem to show me anything useful" she let out a large breath and began to chuck the ruined items, into the bag that Selene was holding open for her.

"Don't blame yourself Alice…things will get better" I reassured her "and also tell your husband to get his butt in here and help, just because the emotions are too much doesn't mean he gets to go outside" I giggled pulling her into hug which she returned, I let her go and got up from the floor to begin tidying around the rest of the room.

It didn't take us long to clean up, even without Emmett and Damien's help, besides they were still mourning over their precious destroyed television. I couldn't interrupt that.

I leant a hand to Esme, by replaying all the surviving pillows on the sofa and restocked all the vases that had got through the war. I felt absolutely terrible about this and so did Esme, Edward had ruined her beautiful home by destroying everything.

"Esme, im so sorry… I didn't expect him to go crazy, I should have told him as soon as I found out about the vision. Its all my fault. Im soo sorry" I apologised while approaching her, she finished fluffing the pillow in her hands and turned to face me.

"I don't blame anyone, not even Edward. He's distraught Bella, just thinking about losing you hurts him, thinking about losing you hurts everyone…" she trailed off, while grabbing for the next pillow "After we thought you were dead all that time ago are family wasn't the same, Edward tried to make an escape to the Volturi at every chance he had, Alice wasn't much better… He doesn't want it to be like this again, he loves you so much… he cant bare to lose you again" she chucked the pillow on the sofa and sat down, putting her hands over her face.

"Im sorry Esme I didn't know it was so…difficult without me. I cant believe I put you through all that" I sat down beside her and put my arms around her small frame "I promise…your family will never be like that again" she put her hands onto her lap and looked at me with a smile on her face. She gave me a hug back and whispered a thank you in my ear, before a growling caught my attention…Jacob.

I quickly got up from the sofa and ran from the room to where Jake was being kept. I pushed through the door with such force, I heard the wood groan from the pressure, Jacob was still in wolf form and growling at Carlisle

"Jacob… calm down" I shouted taking a step towards him. Immediately his tensed body relaxed and his eyes became warmer as he looked at me. Jake whined softly and advanced towards me, he pressed his muzzle into my shoulder and prodded me gently, I slowly reached up and ran my hand along his russet coloured fur making him prod me harder. I guess he missed me.

I returned my hand to my side and Jacob turned towards Carlisle, without delay he nodded his head and came to stand before me.

"Jacob needs to phase back, could you run up to Rosalie and Emmett's room and get him some sweat pants please" he asked politely, I nodded my head and ran up to there room. I opened the door to find Emmett sat on the bed with a catalogue in his lap, he flicked through the pages, before looking up to meet my gaze.

"Hey…Bella" he said through broken sobs.

"What's up Emmett, you still mourning over the Television?" I asked with a laugh, his brow furrowed and he shut the catalogue with force, making a clap sound.

"Roxanne just wasn't any TV Bella, she was a LCD, high definition, blue-ray, plasma TV… she was like a daughter to me" he sulked "now I have to buy another one" he opened up the catalogue again and began to flip through the television pages.

"O-KAY… have you got any sweat pants to fit Jacob?" I asked making my way towards his wardrobe, at once Emmett was in front of me blocking my path. His face was scrunched up and his bottom lip pouted.

"I don't want the dog to wear my clothes" he moaned "plus last time I checked, his undies got ripped off when he phased last, I don't want him commando in my pants" I pursed my lips together trying not to laugh, but as soon as he said 'commando in my pants' I burst into fits of laughter and he gave me a frown.

"Emmett seriously… you don't even wear half the clothe in there, plus you don't have to take them back afterwards" I laughed "C'mon Emmett, I need to hurry, ive got to go find Edward" I pleaded with him, he turned around in defeat and walked into his wardrobe, emerging with a pair of grey sweats.

"don't return them, just burn them if need be" he handed them over to me without second thoughts, I gave him a quick hug and ran down the stairs to give the pants to Carlisle.

"Here we go they should fit, please wait till im back before we talk… first ive got to find Edward, I cant bare him not being here anymore" I hurriedly said. Thankfully Carlisle caught my every word and it didn't need repeating.

"Of course Bella…and thank you for these" He held up the sweat pants and nodded his head at me to leave, I gave him a thankful smile and sprinted from the room. I hastily slipped on my shoes and rushed out the house, without a word to my siblings… Alice will know where im going.

I ran over the rocky terrain and flung myself over the river at the back of the house, I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet absorbing the shock. I pulled up my trousers that Alice had dressed me in this morning and broke into a sprint towards where Edward took off. I raced through the forest swerving around the tree's, my feet tapped the floor quietly as I ran, I could smell Edward scent getting stronger as I got closer to his location. I lifted my head into the air and took in a deep breath, the scents rolled in and I could clearly spot Edwards from the others, he had gone north about half an hour ago. Crap…he could be anywhere by now, but I had to find him, I ignored my common sense and ran off where the scent led.

I hadn't been running for long till I found his scent highly strong in this partial area, he stopped here and never went further…he had to be around here somewhere.

"Edward…" I called out, expecting him to show up out of the blue… it used to happen, why not now? I looked around in the tree's to check he wasn't hiding from me, but he was no where, I tilted my head and took in another breath, holding to examine his scent… he was close.

I made my way through the forest slowly, trying to hide myself so Edward wouldn't run, I creeped slowly towards the clearing where his scent led, when I heard the cracks of branches before me I ducked behind a near fern and looked into the opening, there Edward paced up and down muttering to himself, he looked so pained.

I sighed and got up from behind the shrub. He quickly spun around towards me and lowered into his hunting crouch --- a growl ripping up his throat, his eyes became wide when he realised it was me he growled at.

"Edward…what are you doing so far out, you could have got hurt especially with the Volturi out to get us" I hissed angrily, his eyes became sad as he came out his crouch and moved towards me his arms outstretched. I swiftly leapt forwards into his arms and pulled him close to me, I leant my head against his chest and inhaled his scent deeply.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that… I just cant control myself when it comes to you, the Volturi want to hurt us, what if they hurt you? What if I cant stop them? What if we die…" he trailed off and broke into deep tearless sobs. I pulled from his grasp and pushed myself up to place a kiss on his lips smothering his cries, he was still for a moment before he began to move his lips in synchronization with mine. His hands traced down my back and wrapped around my waist bringing me closer, I moaned into his mouth and tightened my arms around his neck, even as a vampire my head started to spin. I gave him one last kiss and moved apart from him, his breath was ragged and his eyes wide, I laughed silently to myself and hugged him to me.

"Never blame yourself for something that will never be your fault. As soon as I heard he was part of the Volturi I should have took off…I was a stupid newborn! I didn't know any better, I just wish… I came to find you" I felt the pressure on my chest as it tightened, I knew the sobs were coming and so did Edward. He put his finger under my chin and lifted up my face to look at him, he leant down and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You didn't know Bella, stop blaming yourself… I guess we both have a flaw of doing that" he smirked "But I love you. and I wont let anything happen to you or our family" His words made a smile replay on my face, even though Edwards family had always been mine too, it made me happy to hear him say it.

I nodded my head unable to express any words, he just gave me a grin and placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I think we should get home, everyone will be going crazy with worry" he said seriously, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, Jacob woke up before I left and we still need to speak to him about my change and why his a…wolf. Plus I think you owe Emmett an apology, you killed Roxanne" I burst out laughing and so did Edward, he was fully aware of who Roxanne was which made me laugh harder.

"Lets get going, love" he took my hand and took of running, following my scent which led back to the house, the time passed quickly as we ran back. Time always went quicker when I was with Edward, thankfully I had eternity to be with him.

~ & ~

Edward pushed open the back door and stepped back for me to go in, I stepped inside and he followed…everything was so quiet It was eerie. We both walked into the living room to everyone sat down in complete silence before everyone's head snapped up to look at us.

"Oh thank god your home" Esme said in a worried tone, as she got of the sofa to give us each a hug "We were all worried, especially when we're at risk" she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, much like Edward does when his stressed.

"Im sorry…I thought Alice would have seen where I was going" I asked confused, looking at Alice who had her head laid on Jasper's chest she lifted herself up to explain to me.

"Jacob…his affecting my visions for some reason so I couldn't see you clearly, just a blur. It was giving me a headache" she said tapping her temple with her finger, this confused me…why couldn't Alice see Jake clearly.

"Why?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, its just as confusing for me as it is for you. Carlisle of course has a theory, he believes its because I haven't experienced anything like Jacob before" she stopped to compose her thoughts "Carlisle thinks I can see humans clearly because I used to be one and I can see vampires clearer because I am one, but Jacob…ive never heard of anything like him" she explained.

"Well that makes sense" I said still I little blue. At least that question was off my mind and now I can focus on telling Jacob about my past, and of course get some answers from him. After all I had so many questions to ask him.

"So where is Jacob and Carlisle?" Edward asked from beside me, everyone pointed to the kitchen where they both came out from, Jacob was wearing the grey sweats I had brung him and was now stuffing his face with the food we had brought for Damien. Oh this wasn't good.

"What's he doing with my food" Damien squealed while getting up from his seat, Selene hastily grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek lightly.

"A eating bloodsucker now ive seen it all" he sneered while shoving a whole chocolate bar into his mouth, Emmett made a gagging noise and held his throat gaining a smack from Rose.

I walked over to take the empty seat on the piano stool with Edward, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. Carlisle escorted Jacob to the vacant space on the sofa, he sat down and licked off his fingers from the food.

"Jacob you don't mind us asking you a few questions about your wolf form, I do know a lot myself after running into your grandfather in the past, but I don't understand how you are still alive?" Carlisle asked with shock, Jacob gave him a glare.

"Thanks to all of you ive never stopped phasing, stupid leaches…" he stopped and began to fiddle with tie on the sweat pants "After Bella died I had…problems, I never imprinted, or stopped phasing for that matter. Something changed the future and as soon as Bella was gone, I felt my future disappear also… my life was going to be something to do with her…I know it was!" he stopped and put his head into his hands and began to cry, as much as I wanted to comfort him I couldn't, I was far too interested in what he had just said.

I opened my mouth to say something to Jacob when Carlisle began to speak.

"Imprinting… that's when wolfs find their soul mates right?" he asked and Jacob nodded crying more. Was I Jacobs imprint? I wanted to ask but I didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable, however Carlisle got there first.

"Do you think Bella was your imprint?" he asked, looking at me. I felt Edward turn to a rock beside me and his fists clenched up, this was the exact reason why I didn't ask that question.

"I never found out… but I cant help but think Bella was something to do with it -" he said doubtfully "And because I haven't imprinted and keep phasing, I cant get older… ive watched everyone I know die, you don't know how that feels!" he cried.

"I do Jacob… all my friends, my parents, everyone! They are all dead… but I didn't even get the chance to say bye" I started to choke on my tearless sobs, Edward held me closer and rocked me gently in his arms. I could see Jacob face become twisted with anger, he jumped up from the sofa and rushed towards me.

"YOU CHOSE THIS LIFE BELLA, YOU WANTED TO BE PART OF THIS…FILTHY FAMILY. YOU HAD A CHOICE TO SEE YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS DIE! I DIDN'T!" he screamed at me leaning in close, I felt my hands ball into fists and the anger boil inside of me… I was going to explode, and I was going to hurt someone. I ripped out of Edwards arms and lunged at Jacob pushing him to the floor, vicious snarls ripping from my chest …I lifted my hand to rip out his throat when Edwards hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me from him.

"Bella, calm down love. If you hurt him you will just feel bad about it tomorrow" he whispered in my ear whilst caressing my face softly, I calmed under his touch almost instantly. Edward had always been my antidote. I gave him a peck on the lips to thank him, any words that I processed at the moment would have been said wrong. I finally looked back towards Jacob who was now stood up with Carlisle calming him down, he only seemed to be comfortable with our father.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH" Jacob shouted even before I had a chance to explain my actions, a low growl emitted from my chest, he didn't seem to notice.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME JAKE, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, DO YOU REALLY THINK I CHOSE TO BE A VAMPIRE… BECAUSE I DIDN'T! THE CULLENS DIDN'T CHANGE ME, ANOTHER VAMPIRE DID AGAINST MY WILL" I shrieked at him and his jaw dropped open, I could see the regret in his eyes, but I wasn't accepting any words that's came from his mouth.

"B-Bella… I didn't know, I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong Jacob, they tortured me by changing me… they did it on purpose because they knew Edward was gone. They wanted me to live forever without him" I flinched as the weak human memories of that day came back to me, Edward felt my emotions off Jasper and quickly turned me around to hug him.

"Bella im so sorry… I didn't realise that" he looked down at his feet feeling uncomfortable "I didn't mean to bring up your past, I cant believe some vampire just came and changed you" he said dumbfounded.

I moved around in Edwards arms to face him and gave a grimace "Jake…you were my friend, do you really think I would do run of and get changed, why would I…?"

"The treaty… we made a treaty hundreds of years ago, we would leave them alone and let them stay in forks, if they kept to their vegetarian diets and didn't change any humans into vampires, we would remain at peace and if not we fight… I thought they left so they could change you…im sorry" this time he looked at all of us, his apology was sincere and the truth. I wriggled out of Edwards arms and wrapped my arms around Jacob to thank him for apologising to my _whole _family.

"Thank you Jacob for saying sorry to all of us" I laughed "The Cullen's really had nothing to do with my death, remember that year when I left forks… well a vampire James came after me to hurt Edward, he thought killing me was a fun game to play. Fortunately the Cullen's killed him first, and then on my birthday something happened that made Edward doubt I was safe with him, so he left" I stopped and looked over at Jasper who had hidden his face with shame "One day I was feeling really rotten so I went to mine and Edwards meadow and accidentally fell asleep there. When I woke up James other coven members Victoria and Laurent were there, they told me some horrible stuff and then changed me. I woke up a few days later abandoned in a shed in the forest near port angelus where I found a group of vampires… I stayed with them till about a year ago…" I shook my head after that not wanting to go on, Jacob understood as did my family and never pressed on me.

"OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO KILL THEM…" he yelled, the vein on his forehead popping out, Carlisle immediately saw what was going on and calmed him down. Thankfully just in time, so we didn't get a wolf shaped hole in the wall of our home.

"We already took care of them and several other" I laughed awkwardly "So…are you staying in fork for much longer" I asked hopefully, he gave me a smile.

"Well im staying with Tate at the moment down in La Push, we're the only two werewolf's left in Forks now… Tate is a descendant of Seth Clearwater's, he was one of my best friends" he started fiddling with his fingers and gave me a forced grin, but it wasn't convincing I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You can come by whenever you want Jacob… if its alright with my family" I looked around at my siblings who all nodded, besides Damien and Rosalie. As all my family agreed with me I saw Jake's face light up with happiness, it made my dead heart happy.

"Thanks…I really appreciate it" he said while looking around at everyone, who gave him a smile in return. "I think I better get going now, Tate will wonder where Ive got to" he chuckled. He quickly gave me a hug and a handshake to my family member and left the house in a hurry.

"That went better than expected?" Carlisle said with relief.

"For you that is" I mocked "Hey, who wants to come hunting…I starting to feel a little thirsty, I almost ate Jacob" this gained a loud laugh from Emmett who hadn't said a word in that bickering back there, strange … for him!

"Yeah im up for hunting…maybe we should all go, we don't want to go in small numbers, especially in our predicament" Selene agreed, we all got up and headed out to hunt.

**After Hunting**

We walked back to our house at human speed, admiring the sun as it set. Emmett and Damien were arguing about the size of their grizzlies and how many elks they had caught, typical.

"So you feeling better now" Edward asked rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand as he held it. I just nodded my head and placed a kiss on his marble lips, the electric current flowed through us, stinging lightly. I pulled away and lifted my hand up to Edwards face, I brushed my finger tips over his face tracing his features. He lightly chuckled as I traced my fingers along his straight nose, he was perfect and he is mine.

We made it to the house a little later than expected, but we didn't mind…we had all night. As we made the back garden Edward pulled me to a halt, taking me in his arms as everyone else headed inside.

"Bella, im sorry about today… I didn't mean to go over the top, for once I wasn't actually thinking" he sighed "We can get through this, it could be so much wor---" Edward was cut off by a scream coming from inside the house…Alice? We both looked at each other and rushed in the house as fast as we could to see Alice sprawled out on the floor, our family surrounding her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? REVIEW AND TELL ME - ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE TIMING AND IM SORRY TO LET YOU DOWN, I WILL GAIN BACK YOUR TRUST LOL!**

**SO HOW WAS THAT FOR A CLIFFHANGER!**

**XXXX LOVE YOU ALL …. NICOLE : )**


	7. Inflicted Pain

**HEY EVERYONE, THIS I QUITE I SHORT CHAPTER…BUT I HAD A LOT TO DO THIS WEEK AND THOUGHT A SMALL CHAPTER WOULD BE BETTER THAN NO CHAPTER. **

**thank you soooo much for all your reviews and compliments it means a lot to me**

**Xx enjoy**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALICE" I screamed, running over to kneel beside her as she rolled around on the floor withering in pain, I took her small hand in mine and clutched to it tightly, as Jasper took the other his face frozen with worry. "what's wrong with her" I mumbled, knowing they could all hear me, I glanced down at the twisted face of my sister and began to cry broken sobs. Her screams that filled the air, tortured my ears and heart… I didn't want to see her like this.

"Im not sure" Carlisle was now on the floor beside me, placing his palm on Alice's cheek "Ive never seen a vampire do this before" his voice was a mixture of shock and pure agony, his daughter was in pain and he had no way to stop it.

"We have to do something…we cant just let her be in pain, what if…it doesn't stop" my cries became louder, a agonizing pain shooting through my chest as my torso stretched and heaved. I pulled her hand up to my lips and placed a light kiss on the back. Everyone in the room was quiet, besides the crying. It wasn't long before Edward was next to me, wrapping his loving arms around my body… I leant into his chest and pushed out another sob.

Alice's screams came to a halt and her eyes flickered open, she didn't look around but instead they became filled with anguish… she let out a large gasp and then screamed again, her back arching off the floor. I couldn't look no further, I couldn't torture myself through watching this---I buried my face into Edward chest to relieve myself.

"Carlisle" Edwards voice startled me "Alice…I know what's wrong" his voice was glum…expressionless, his eyes became cold and his jaw tensed.

"Its Caleb, his influencing her mind, his showing her them ripping us apart and burning us. When they burn Jasper…she can feel it" he whispered the last part, tightening his grip on me. I took my head off of Edward, a growl escaping my chest.

"HIS DOING THIS TO ALICE" I shrieked, touching her trembling hands. He nodded dolefully and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off "MAKE HIM STOP" I felt the anger boiling away inside of me and was at risk to explode any moment now, my hands began to ball up and the veins in my arms stuck out from my pale skin. I knew I was about to lose it. I got to my feet quickly, but before I had the chance to run a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Bella… she will be alright. We all know how you feel" she gestured around the room to all my family, they were all sat around watching Alice intently, hurt strewed across their faces. Esme was dry sobbing on the sofa being comforted by Selene, while Damien comforted Emmett. I had to take a double take on that one.

"Why would he do this to my family for… he always said he loved me, but this is plain evil" I hissed from between my teeth, and began to heave again. Edward was now up on his feet, his arms hung around my waist. He leant over and pressed his lips gently to mine making me forget all my worries, I pressed my lips harder to his making the kiss deeper. I was caught up in the moment when Edward pulled away, his eyes glistening as he was brought into Alice's mind.

"She is going to be okay" he said looking into my eyes "She should open her eyes any moment now" as the words left his mouth, Alice's eye burst open and her breathing was ragged.

"oh my god" she whispered, not moving from the floor. I removed myself from Edwards arms and moved back to sit beside her and Jasper, he was looking at her with such love.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked stroking her face tenderly, I looked down at her eager to hear her answer. She looked up between us both, crossing the eyes of our family and began to speak.

"Their coming… im not sure when, but defiantly within the month! I think there coming for Bella, we fight and we fall" she explained quietly "They showed me all of you dying, they conflicted the pain you felt on me… it was horrible" this time she broke into sobs and Jasper pulled her to his arms, trying to calm her down. Obviously her emotions were haywire and going out to Jasper, who was gritting his teeth in concentration.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to myself, but of course the whole family heard me. I glanced up at all of my family, they were all in their own thoughts, sadly for Edward he had to hear them all.

"Don't worry… if it comes to a fight, we. Will. Win." Jasper growled through his teeth. I was quite surprised when Jasper answered instead of Edward, but I believed him… we would fight and we would win.

"Here, Here, my brother" Emmett and Damien said at the same time, they both looked towards each other and burst out laughing. Emmett reached out and pounded his fist against Damien's in amusement. I heard a low sigh and looked around to Carlisle stood against the back of the sofa, he shook his head slowly from side to side, not agreeing with the situation.

"Carlisle" I asked, he looked up quickly to meet my eyes. He took in a large unneeded breath and stood up straight, away from the sofa.

"We cant win against the Volturi, its been years since we have seen them and as once being a Volturi member, I know how many more powerful vampires they can get in a year and it been what…200 years! Its quite impossible…Alice did you see how many there were?" he asked turning from me then to Alice, she nodded her head weakly.

"There were a lot, too many for the seven of us…they had around 50, maybe more… including Aro, Caius and Marcus" Alice explained counting the names off with her fingers, I knew them all… not personally but I had been told a lot about them, that's where I could come in handy. Carlisle went to speak but I cut in before him.

"I have it!" I shouted, causing Edward to jump a little from behind me "Carlisle you know the guards relatively well, do you know any background stories, their weaknesses, ECT!" his eyes brightened as the words rolled off my tongue.

"That's a brilliant idea, I have a few… a few that can really ruin the Volturi guard and knowing your closeness to Caleb im sure his told you more stories than I was told" I nodded my head and gave him a large smile.

"This can work, this can actually work… but first, we need an army"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, FOR UPDATES ON STORY - WHO EVER FOLLOWS WILL GET FIRST KNOWLAGE OF THE NEW CHAPTER : ) **

**FOLLOW ME HERE : ****/TeamJasmett**** if the link doesn't work, just search ****TeamJasmett**** , btw I don't actually wear glasses - that was me when I was dressed up as Velma from Scooby doo for comic relief : )**

**Sorry that this is a small chapter but I wanted like a bridge to the next part of the story. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review or email me : )**

**thank you for reading… I love you all!**

**xnicolex**


	8. Goodbyes

**Hello everyone - I hope this chapter is good for all of you! Ive been trying my best to upload as much as possible but with my busy schedule its quite difficult. I promise things are going to start getting good - fights, training, death, twists, different povs : ) **

**Thanks to everyone you has followed me on twitter - and for all the amazing reviews! **

**Enjoy xxx **

**I rewrote some of this... so please read through it if you already have :) SORRY I COULDNT UPLOAD THIS WEEK, FAN FIC HAD SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT SO SORRRY :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can work, this can actually work… but first, we need an army"

-----------

Carlisle and Esme left two days ago and had gone to visit the Denali Coven to tell them about our current situation. Even though we were practically like family, Carlisle wasn't sure they would lend a hand to us ---- everyone knows if a vampire stands against them, they will be destroyed. It would be a miracle if we found a vampire stupid enough to help.

I wasn't sure if they were supposed to ring, and im one hundred percent certain they had arrived in Alaska by now. I know they weren't idiotic or anything, but I couldn't help but worry about them. I sat back on Selene's bed as she packed the clothes into the suitcases that were laid beside me, she was moving so quick it was almost difficult to see her movements.

"Selene don't go mental, we still have plenty of time left. To be honest I think this is a waste of time" I sighed, pretending to yawn into my hand for the humour of it. Selene stopped immediately and glared at me, a giggle came free of my lips.

"Do you always go against your husbands wishes" she scowled beginning to pack again "We need to be prepared, because if the army isn't… we run. Its as simple as that" The wind whipped my face as she rushed past into her wardrobe, coming back out with two pairs of shoes, one for her and the other for Damien.

"Bella, why are you watching me pack? shouldn't you be going to pack for you and Edward?" she put the last of the stuff into the suitcase and zipped it up, hoisting it from the bed to the floor.

"Yeah…I suppose. I just wanted to spend time with Edward before he leaves this afternoon" I groaned, sticking out my bottom lip. Selene rolled her eyes and walked the suitcases out the room to the top of the stairs, as I followed behind her.

"Seriously, your going to end up like Emmett and Rosalie if you don't be careful" A shudder ran down my back at the thought making Selene burst out laughing "Exactly… now go pack those suitcases" giving her a mock glare I took off down the stairs, making a quick visit to the kitchen where Alice had left mine and Edward newly brought luggage, I picked them up in my arms and ran off out the backdoor towards the cottage.

Pushing through the final tree's I came to the clearing where the cottage was, I could hear the running of water from here, Edward was clearly home. I was taking my time walking up the path at human speed, I was in no rush to pack. On impact of reaching the door, in one swift push the front door flung open, I skipped inside and closed the door behind me. It then dawned on me that Alice would be here soon, if she wasnt already. I made a quick tour around the cottage, looking for any sign of Alice -- Thankfully she hadnt blessed us with her pressence today. Making my way into the bedroom, I chucked the suitcases on one side of the large white bed and laid on the other.

"I'm back Edward" I called loudly enough for him to hear, closing my eyes I tried to calm myself of all my pressured thoughts. This was one of those moments where I wish I could sleep, just to get away from everything for a few hours. My thoughts were soon interruptedwhen a pair of solid, wet arms slid around my waist -- I opened my eyes hastily to meet Edwards beautiful topaz ones. His lips pulled into a crooked grin when he saw my expression, He leant forward and pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh god… I'm so glad I'm away from them" I laughed, pressing my mouth back to meet his. The kiss became more passionate and his finger tips started to trace the features of my face, as his lips moved with mine. Placing my hand on his chest I clung to him deepening the kiss. I ran my hand along his bare chest, pushing him onto his back. Grabbing onto Edwards waist I moved myself on top of him, his hands shot to my waist holding me against his body, his teeth bared in a beautiful smile before he pushed his lips back to mine. Moving my hand from Edwards waist, I went to tangle my fingers in his hair, when a small cough interrupted us. Sighing heavily, I looked over my shoulder to see Alice leant against the door frame, with a wide grin on her face.

"Is there any reason why you're here? In our house? Acting as if its yours also" I asked her sarcastically. Alice poked out her tiny tongue, before bouncing over to sit down on the edge of our bed. She wiggled around on the soft matress then crossed her legs, tilting her head to stare intently at us.

"Alice!" Edward yelled at her, waving over the current situation, she looked between me and Edward, but with her stubborness she refused to move and just stared between us.

"Okay-Okay just get out our room" I said in defeat, getting off of Edward.

"Finally… I thought I would die if I had to look at that any longer and Edward -- please go put something on other than a towel, I feel as if I just ate food" she pushed on Edwards arm to force him off the bed, he gave a growl and walked out of the room into the bathroom, still holding the towel around his waist. Alice took in a large breath and scooted closer to me, taking Edwards spot. "So am I packing for you or not?".

"Alice you're the future seeing pixie not me, why don't you just tell me my answer" why did i say that? why did i say that? I chanted in my head, but it was too late -- Alice was already on her feet with the suitcases open in front of her.

"Great… so I was thinking Isle Esme for the retreat if it comes to it, so we're going to need swimming stuff and summer clothes" she dissapeared hastily running off into my wardrobe, she grabbed all the summer clothing I owned and threw them onto the bed. As I rummaged through the pile of clothes, I noticed most of them still had the labels attached. Alice had brought me a whole new summer wardrobefor my honeymoon, unfortunately i never got to wear any of it, thanks to Caleb.

"This is gorgeous Bella, I know how much Edward likes midnight blue on you" Alice said holding up a beautiful, midnight blue summer dress -- it came to above the knees and was covered in ice blue embroidery. Usually I wasn't comfortable in dresses, but it was too lovely not to wear and for Alice it was surprisingly a suitable length.

"Alice its amazing…" I took the dress from her hands and held it up to myself "Yeah pack this" I tossed it to her and began sorting through the bundle of clothes on the bed. I managed to find a few more appropriate dresses and some high waisted shorts, I was thankful she actually brought me some decent clothes for once.

"You look like me when I first spotted a pair of jimmy choo's, your growing up so fast" she teased, one hand placed over her heart. I pulled my hand back and slapped her across the arm, I grinned at her and poked my tongue out - mimicking her earlier actions.

I soon went onto packing Edwards clothes into the same suitcase, Alice had brought one for each of us, but there was no need for the second -- our clothes fitted perfectly into one.

"I see Alice finally got you to pack" Edward laughed startling me, I always hated it when he snuck up on me, I turned around and came face to face with him, he wore a pair of fitted denim jeans and a grey t-shirt that empathised his muscles.

"You know I would have done it anyway in the end" I lifted up on my toes and threw my arms around his neck, pulling his lips onto mine. His lips moved slowly with mine as I tightened my grip around his neck and him pulling on my waist. I was too caught up to notice Alice had come back out the wardrobe.

"Oh my god… Selene was right, getting more like Emmett and Rosalie everyday" she squealed, zipping up our suitcase and stood it upright on the floor "You could at least wait till I'm gone" she complained pulling the suitcase in toll behind her as she exited the room.

"I don't think I can wait Alice" Listening carefully Alices pace quickened and broke into a run, I looked back to Edward a grinned widely brining him back to me - taking on our previous position.

"How did I get so lucky, Mrs Cullen" he grinned, pressing his lips harshly onto mine…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Edward both walked through the backdoor to everyone sat on the sofa, besides Carlisle and Esme -- their talking all stopped as they noticed us.

"What's wrong -- have you heard from Carlisle and Esme yet?" Edward asked hopefully, they all nodded and Rose began to speak.

"Carlisle and Esme are having a hard time with the Denali Coven, They want to help but they think there's no chance in winning" Rosalie said glumly keeping her eyes on the floor, lifting her head slowly she made eye contact with Edward, immediately he turned rigid beside me, a growl ripping up his throat.

"NO!!!" He hissed at her, pulling me tightly in to arms -- as if he were protecting me. Oh god, what where they thinking - didn't they want me anymore? did they want me to kill myself? I could see the predicament, I'm sure if it came to that - then I would...

"It was only a thought… not any of ours of course, but something I think Bella should think about" she said in a disgusted tone, whether it was about the situation or me -- I wasn't sure. Edward went to shout back at Rosalie but I cut in before the shouting could commence.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" I asked loudly, not quite yelling. They all looked at me and I could see the sadness in their eyes, looking up to Edward his were far different... enraged, full of hate and anger.

"Well… they think that maybe you should try visiting the Volturi alone" she said now turning to me. "I don't want you to go Bella, but have you considered a deal with them" I felt him stiffen again and his grip around me tightened so much it was uncomfortable.

"So that's its Rose -- it either die or share my wife with some… killer" he hissed, I could feel him shaking as he held me in his arms. I could feel the anger that was boiling in him as he tried not to rip apart everything in this room.

"Calm down Edward… I don't see this ending well -- unless you want to hurt Bella" Alice spoke from the sofa, where she sat on Jaspers lap. His shaking immediately stopped, and his grip loosened but kept me tight against him still.

"Im sorry Bella" he apologised "sorry Rosalie" he added quietly.

"I understand -- so when are you boys leaving" Rosalie asked, trying to change the subject fast so Edward cant go back into full rant mode.

"In about five minutes" Emmett said looking at the clock on the wall "We know where some nomads will be, but others we have to track down -- it wont be easy but we will manage -- we might have to tact in some skills" we all stared at Emmett open mouthed, did he really just say that or was it a trick of the mind.

"Hey I told you that earlier" Jasper suddenly screeched, we all looked at him and nodded, well that made perfect sense… for a moment there I thought Emmett had got brainy. Everyone laughed thinking the same thing.

"Do you know how long your going to be?" I said tracing circles on Edwards shoulder, he sighed lightly and looked at Damien, who he was paired up with.

"When do you think we will get back?" He asked sadly.

"Maybe a week or two, I wanted to head south -- apparently the Restraunts down there are spectacular" Damien licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. Everyone turned to glower at him…typical Damien!

"No food, no Restraunts … we're going for one reason and that to find other vampires, were travelling non stop and im not stopping for you to chuck up any food" Edward growled at him angrily, Damien's tongue darted back inside his mouth and his hands dropped to his side, his smile disappearing.

"Fine but I'm at least getting Taco Bell" He poked his tongue out childishly and walked over to the table where Selene was sat, tapping her nails on the wood - deep in thought.

"Im going to miss you" I mumbled, wrapping both my arms around his waist "Cant I just surrender and this will all be over and done ---" I stopped my sentence there, Edwards chest was shuddering with the angry growls he kept in. Placing my hand on his cheek, I lifted my shield.

"_I promise Edward -- I wont do anything while your away, I might visit la push, see if Jacob and Tate would help out -- I love you Edward" _He gave a slight smile stroking a stand of hair away from my face.

"I love you Bella, just be safe" he whispered, I was quiet for a second but nodded my head in agreement. He pulled me around so my back was against his chest, so we were facing the rest of our family, they were in a similar positions as us -- each giving hugs and kisses, promising to be safe.

"So are we all ready?" Jasper said still holding onto Alice. Edward replied a simple "yes" while Emmet and Damien starting whooping and shouting, it was soon silenced when Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head, then held out her hand and threatened Damien. He cowered away and held onto Selene's waist tightly.

Everyone starting walking into the garage, in tow with their husbands. I clutched onto Edwards hand a little tighter as we made it to the car, I hadn't been away from Edward _once _in the past 7 months, which made it even harder to let him go. Edward and Damien were stood by the wrangler and Emmett and Jasper by the Hummer, both big cars, large enough to fit the nomads.

"So me and Damien are heading to look around the southern areas and you need to go find the Amazon coven and the Egyptian coven -- Carlisle is going to England after getting the Denali's. And while searching for the Covens try and find any Nomads too, we need all the help we can get" All of them nodded and began getting into the cars they were assigned to.

"Edward -- please be safe, don't let anyone hurt you" I rested my hand on his face and stoked my fingers slowly down his cheek, he let out the small breath he was holding and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Bye" he whispered getting into the car, shutting the door behind him before un winding the window. I could see Damien was sat in the seat beside him, leaning out the passangers side kissing Selene.I tried to look any where but Edward face, knowing if I looked I wouldnt let him go. Leaning my head down to stare at the floor was the best option, but a dry sob still broke free of my mouth - it woudnt be long till I broke down crying.

"Oh Bella, no please don't cry…please! I cant leave you like this -- no I wont" he was beginning to get out the car, when I pressed my hand against the door to stop him from opening it.

"Go -- Edward -- I will -- be -- fine" I choked out between each sob, I looked up at his pained face - his eyes were closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his fore finger and thumb. He began shaking, then all of a sudden his head whipped around to face Damien, who was now staring at us along with the rest of our family.

"YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE MY WIFE --- LIKE THIS!" He growled viciously, I reached through the window and put my hand on his shoulder, keeping him sat in his seat. Damien's wide eyes narrowed and his hands curled up into fists.

"She is my sister Edward - and has been for 148 years, so don't think I know what its like. But if you listened long enough to my thoughts you might have heard why I was saying that. She is in danger - if we don't go, we're all going to die" Damien said through clenched teeth, his reaction was a lot calmer than I expected. But Edward understood him and replied a sorry through his thoughts, Damien nodded and hugged him with one arm.

"Edward im sorry -- I just don't want you hurt, I cant live without you. Please be safe" I pushed up off the side of jeep and kissed him quickly before turning to my brothers "Be careful -- Not only do I have to worry about my Husband, but my brothers too, your killing me" I laughed. I gave each of them a hug, Damien and Emmett's a lot tighter than the others.

After several minutes of goodbyes and hugs, the cars were speeding out from the garage, Rosalie and Selene hugged each other, while Alice had me in her arms - as we watched them disappear along the road…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT : ) **

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE VARIOUS POV - MAYBE EVEN SOMEONE FROM THE VOLTURI - AND MAYBE A UNFORSEEN HAPPENING… LOL**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS - IM SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARNT WHAT YOUR EXPECTING - I AM TRYING REALLY HARD AND WITH ALL THE PRESSURE IM UNDER WITH EXAMS AND MY APPRENTICESHIP! ITS REALLY DIFFERCULT - SO TELL ME WHAT U THINK?**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE - I TRULY LOVE YOU ALL - WHETHER YOU LOVE THE STORY OR HATE IT : )**

**XNICOLEX**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - TeamJasmett - THE LINK IN ON MY PROFILE :)**


	9. Eleven Nomads?

**Hello everyone - thanks to everyone who is following me on twitter, please tell me if you do as I will send you previews of the next chapter : ) **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter - I had some writers block and had some very important things to do this week, that's why it wasn't updated a few days ago.**

**This chapter is from Caleb, Bella and Edwards point of view - I hope it doesn't change too much…**

**Enjoy & tell me what you think … thanks**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After several minutes of goodbyes and hugs, the cars were speeding out from the garage, Rosalie and Selene hugged each other, while Alice had me in her arms - as we watched them disappear along the road…

**-----------------------------------**

**Caleb POV**

The plan…Oh the plan - the one that would get two things the guard have always wanted, almost like hitting two birds with one stone. Bella would be ours and the Cullen's will be destroyed. I laughed out loud thinking about how those poor Cullen boys will beg for death when we have hold of them, how Edward will scream in pain as I rip apart his body, how slow and agonising it will be as I bite into him - ha-ha - Bella's face when I tell her about how he pleaded for his death, when I describe how I ripped, severed, destroyed her Edward. A smile stretched across my face.

I was brought out of my trance to the shouting of Aro and Caius, shaking my head slightly I looked over to where they were sat on their thrones. I sighed and strode over to stand beside them.

"What's wrong now?" I asked with slight annoyance, Aro opened his mouth to speak when Caius interrupted him.

"You Caleb, your not doing this for the Volturi… your doing it for her!" he screamed, eyes bulging out of his head - I took a large step back feeling intimidated by him. "I think we should just leave the girl alone - plus we cant kill the Cullen's - its wrong… Carlisle is our friend and the girl wants to be with Edward" A growl ripped up my throat as I leaned into a crouch and sprung myself at him, mid air a searing pain overtook my body, I screamed at the top of my lungs falling to the ground. The pain was unbearable, I withered around on the floor as the pain increased and held a tight grip around my body. I knew I wasn't supposed to attack them but there was no need for Jane to take it this far… but before I could let another pain filled screech fill the air the sound of Aro's voice echoed around the lair and the pain disappeared.

I quickly jumped to my feet, lowering into my hunting crouch defensively. Aro was watching me in disappointment, while Caius and Jane just smirked. Gradually I straightened myself out and stood up straight.

"Your lucky we even accepted you back Caleb - if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be back here - you forgot everything you needed to do" Aro said sternly, shaking his head "Then you come back and attack Caius - Thankfully Jane obeys her orders" He gracefully strolled over and put his hand on Jane's shoulder giving her a kiss on each cheek.

He took one last glance at me and waved me out the room, I sighed taking one last look at Caius and Jane who were relishing in Aro's compliments, I walked fast out the room. I couldn't bare going to my room, instead I decided to visit Bella's.

Bella's room was right beside Val's, sadly Aro wouldn't let Bella stay in mine till she is completely comfortable. I walked past Valerie's room and stopped at the next dark oak door, and opened it slowly. Stepping inside of the room I realised I wasn't the only one in here.

"CALEB, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Valerie screeched, bounding over towards me, her face twisted into a pout. I reached out and bumped my fist to her jaw gently, making her giggle.

"So how's it going, is it ready for her?" I asked hopefully, looking around the beige and white room.

"Who do you think I am… she is coming tomorrow - of course its ready" she smiled, skipping back out to the bed, to put the left over pillows on it. "So has every0ne left yet?"

"All of them have left - Bella should be here by tomorrow, depends on how long Damien takes to get back to her?" I sighed, Damien - I missed him a lot, he was my brother and for the Volturi to hurt him, it hurt me.

"Damien, they aren't going to hurt him too bad are they - imagine what that would do to Selene … she is still our sister Caleb" Valerie sat down on the bed and put her head into her hands, I had never felt more guilty in my life. I walked up beside her and placed my hand on her arched back, patting gently.

"I promise we will get them back -- as soon as we kill Edward & the rest of the Cullen's …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

With Edward, Emmett, Damien and Jasper gone everything was so quiet, there wasn't no fighting, nor laughter, no silliness -- the house felt empty. Rosalie was constantly looking in the mirror or reading a gossip magazine, Selene was buying new furniture on the internet for her and Damien's cottage, while Alice looked for the boys futures, stopping now and then to go shopping. She didn't listen to Edwards demands about going out in pairs - but of course Alice found her way around those rules, leaving Selene with me and taking Rose with her. As much as that pixie of a sister annoys me, I must admit she is a genius.

I didn't realise how long I had been laid here till I heard a small knock on the door, breaking me from my thoughts, instantly I was on my feet and at the door. I opened it ajar and popped my head around the corner, Alice was stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Bella are you coming down? We are starting to get worried, they left 4 days ago and you've only come down twice" She pushed the door farther open and stepped inside taking me into her arms "I didn't know you were going to miss him so much" her arms tightened around me in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry… I just don't feel alive when his not around me" I whimpered, dropping my head to lean against her shoulder. Her little hand reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, reminding me of Edward. Alice loosened her arms around me and set me free, I gave her a thankful smile. A devious grin came onto her face but before I had the chance to run, her tiny hand was wrapped around my wrist pulling me from Edwards room and down the stairs. I tried to wiggle free of her killer grip but it only tightened, making it harder to get out of.

"Bella your coming down stairs to spend the day with your sisters. We all miss you" Alice one again pulled me in tow with her into the living area, immediately Rosalie and Selene's head snapped around to look at me and with that both of them smiled and rushed over to hug me with a chorus of …

"Aw Bella"---"don't worry yourself"---"He will be back before you know it"

I gave my sister a reassuring smile that I would be alright, but it didn't seem to convince them - I don't know why I try to act out, im not better of an actress than I was when I was human.

"I'm going to be alright - I was actually thinking about going down to La Push to see Jacob and Tate, ask if they could help us out?" I said twiddling with my fingers, still locked in my sisters hugs.

Their hold on me loosened and let me go, I looked up to see their expression - they didn't look too pleased.

"Bella, we're not going to tell you not to go see him, but if you do we have to come and that might Jacob angry" replied Alice who quickly reached up to hold her head in pain.

"Alice what's wrong" I gasped reaching my hand out to her shoulder, thinking maybe she saw something about the guys. She shook her head from side to side.

"Forgot I couldn't see the wolfs - it hurts when I look for their futures, its all fuzzy and makes me get a headache" she whined taking her hand from her head "you know what will make me feel better…shopping" her whole face lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"We have to go to La Push" hissed Selene, taking the words right from my mouth. Thankfully she hated clothes shopping just as much as me.

"Fine but after we're going shopping no buts or ands or illness faking" Alice stomped her foot down on the floor and walked off into the garage. Grabbing her bag from the hook before leaving the room.

"I thought girls only did that foot stomp thing in movies" Rosalie laughed grabbing her purse from the table and heading out to the garage after Alice, me and Selene followed pursuit.

We all knew we didn't have a chance betting on Alice - she had her mind set of shopping and that what we were going to do…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"So that what 32 down, somewhat hundreds to go" Damien laughed, while flicking through a taco bell take out menu, I sighed angrily and ripped it from his hand. "Hey what was that for, your promised me Taco Bell"

I turned my head to look and him, narrowing my eyes. He glared back but then burst into fits of laughter.

"I- find - it- so - hard- to take - you - serious -when you - do that" he managed to choke out amongst his giggle.

"What ever Damien - I don't have time for silly buggers" I hissed staring back at the road, concentrating on getting this over and done with, so I would be home quicker to see my Bella.

Everything was nice and silent, beside the thoughts Damien were having - all about food. I was going to go mental if he didn't shut his thoughts up. He was listing food he was going to eat when he got home, from Twinkies to marble cake you get from Publix stores.

"Oh my god - is food the only thing you think about?" I asked, completely losing my temper. He gave out a small laugh and began to talk through his thoughts.

"_I read minds too remember - and your angry about me thinking about food? You always think about Bella and some of those thoughts are not ones I want to see" _He thought, defending himself against my harsh words.

"_**well maybe someone NORMAL would also be thinking about their wife, not about how fried Twinkies would taste - serious Damien, I think you have something wrong with you" **_I shot back laughing out loud, he crossed his arms across his chest with a huff and stared out the window in defeat. I punched his arms and stared back at the road.

~ & ~

It had been 2 hours since we last found a nomad and we were both coming to think that there were no more in the continental us, so we started searching nearer to Forks, just encase they needed us - a drive we could make in twenty minutes or so, but the odds of finding another vampire were slim.

Both me and Damien had almost given up hope on the search and tempted to go back to forks, when a vampire scent hit us. Oh god - I just want to go home to see Bella already, I don't want to convince another vampire to help us out.

"Great - so no Twinkies till tomorrow" Damien asked as I pulled over to the side of the road where the scent was leading. I let out a loud sigh and nodded slightly pulling myself out of the wrangler.

"So remember leave all the talking to me, you've already scared off several vampires" I laughed taking off into the forest with Damien right on my trail. I walked hesitantly towards where the vampires scent was, in a clearing five minutes east.

"We can move quicker if you carry me Eddie" I gave him a warning growl and set off running into the forest, Damien soon took off after me, trailing a mile behind.

We both made it to the clearing in half the time we expected, only to find the clearing empty. Damien came in behind me and looked around confused.

"Wasn't their supposed to be vampires here" He sniffed the air "Yeah Eleven of them…" he trailed off his eyes widening, he looked at me with a worried face.

"_Eleven Edward - nomads don't stay in groups larger than two or sometimes three" _Damien questioned in his mind, at that moment I knew what he meant and my eyes widened also.

"_**Eleven? I don't have a good feeling about this … I think we should leave and quick it's the …" **_my thoughts were interrupted by a federal growl coming from the forest around us, me and Damien backed together, both looking out at different directions when _they_ entered the clearing.

Alec and Jane were stood to the left of us, while Demetri and Felix to the right, I scanned the rest of the cloaked figures, no one I had seen before besides one - a young girl I saw several months ago when I was fighting for my family's life…

**ANYA…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading - so how was it? **

**Im sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but if you cant remember Anya is the girl the Cullen's where going to take in after the fight with Victoria and she helped them : ) hope that was a good cliff-hanger**

**thank you and please review : )**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - TeamJasmett - link on my profile - following you will get updates, previews and more : )**


	10. The Darkness

**Hello everyone : )**

**Hope this chapter is really good for you guys cas I truly did try my best and ive had so much going on this week… (loads of interviews, collage, training, ect) crazy schedule : (**

**Anyway Volturi are here and so is Anya… **

**Please REVIEW : )**

**ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me and Damien backed together, both looking out at different directions when _they_ entered the clearing.

Alec and Jane were stood to the left of us, while Demetri and Felix to the right, I scanned the rest of the cloaked figures, no one I had seen before besides one - a young girl I saw several months ago when I was fighting for my family's life…

**ANYA…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Anya?" she lowered he head as I called her name "Why are you with them?" I glanced around at the other Volturi members giving out a harsh growl. Anya's tiny mouth opened to say something to me, but Jane's hand moved swiftly and smacked her across the face, forcing her mouth to shut at the same time.

"Don't touch her" I growled, stepping towards her menacingly looking down into Jane's fierce, burgundy eyes.

"Oh Edward, if only you knew what young Anya here was capable off, you wouldn't mind me hurting her" giggled Jane, releasing Alec's hand from hers. She slowly walked over keeping her eyes locked with mine. "But since your so calm about her being here, im sure you don't know what she has done"

Anya's face instantly became filled with regret and sadness, her ample red eyes kept to mine as she spoke to me.

"I'm sorry Edward - I wanted to show Alice but I couldn't…" she trailed off, looking back down to the ground then back up to meet Jane's eyes.

"Ok I don't know what the hell she is on about" Damien said pointing his chubby finger at Anya "but can we just get this over and done with, because im in serious need of Taco Bell and its nearly half 9, all the good Restraunts will be ---" Silence filled the air as Damien's sentence was cut off, but instead it was filled with a agonising shriek. I hastily turned around to see him on the floor, curled up in pain against the soggy leaves. His face scrunched up, as the pain overtook his body.

"STOP JANE!" a vicious growl ripped out my throat as I bent down to soothe my brothers burning body, Damien's screams soon became silent and his eyes flicked open to meet mine.

"_Edward, we're gonna die" _He said through his mind, I looked deeper into his eyes to see the pain and grief within them and I knew he truly thought this was the end. I reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him back to his feet.

"_**This is not the end Damien, and if things don't go well please…run! They want me and only me - just please tell Bella I love her" **_I looked back to Damien and he nodded his head slowly, reassuring he would keep my last two wishes.

We both returned to our previous position, leaning against each others backs, watching all of the Volturi members closely - we needed to get out of this or we leave our family for ever.

"So where were we… oh yes stupid. Little. Anya." she said looking over to her "Sadly she is blocking all of this from your little pixie sister, so none of your lovely wives will even know your dead - thanks to Anya, that way we can take Bella for ourselves and I don't know… kill the others?" she glared at me and Damien - I felt him tense against my back, but I told him to calm down in my thoughts.

"So this is the 'coven' you supposedly went to join Anya? And then you block us from our family just to kill us? Don't you remember what you said in the clearing seven months ago… you said you don't want to be a monster! Well Anya what's this and where does it get you?… getting accepted to join the oh so wonderful Volturi guard isn't exactly worth it" I shouted at her, Anya seemed to be frozen as she let the words sink in… her eyes became wide with acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't want to hurt _any_ of you" she sobbed gently into her hands, but I didn't feel guilty, just the increasing anger.

"SHUT UP ALREADY" Jane hissed over to Anya, who immediately quieted and stared up to her "Now Edward, I think its time for you to die" I leaned forward to run but Jane's power caught me before I had the chance, the pain wrapped itself around me burning my limbs with searing hot fire. I pursed my lips together, trying not to give her the satisfaction on the torment and pain she inflicted on me. As I tried to stay focused on keeping myself silent, I could hear the shrieks coming from a hysterical Damien.

"NO PLEASE - STOP PLEASE" Damien bellowed, holding my burning body in him arms. It was becoming harder to contain the cries that threatened to escape me, instead I tried to focus on talking to him through my mind.

"_**please Damien go I will be okay, just promise you get out alive - Selene and the girls need you" **_The words hurt even when I said them in my head, I would never see my family again… I was going to be killed.

"_Im not leaving you Edward - im not returning home without my brother at my side, we're in this together" _Even his thoughts were laced with pain, but before I had the chance to reply to him his arms were pulled from my frame with exceeding force - followed by a large crash in the distance. They had thrown Damien.

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, ready to burst at any second but the bounds were too tight around me - I could barely move without the pain increasing. Instead I rolled around on the floor, listening to the screams and the thumping of vampires bodies colliding. The pain was soon overthrown by the fear I felt for my brothers life, But all I could do was struggle against Jane power - I was useless…

To my surprise the burning suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes slowly to see Demetri and Felix hovering above me and I knew pain was to come - but before I had the chance to remove myself from the situation, their hands clutched onto each of my limps tightly.

I struggled to get free from their grasp on me, but nothing faltered them - if anything it riled them up.

Felix brought me close to his face, before smirking. "Don't worry… I will keep Bella safe" and that was it, my vision was gone - all I could see was red. I thrashed about, furious growls escaping my chest - but I couldn't get free before Felix's and Demetri embedded their teeth into my skin. The sound of ripping, granite flesh was sickening as they pulled back and bit down further along my arm. I gave out an agonising scream as their venom hit mine, my arms ablaze.

Trying to shake them off my arms was out of the question, the venom had my arms almost paralyzed in pain, and despite my desperate cries and screeches they carried on biting my arms frantically. They finally dug their teeth into the only spot left on my arm that hadn't already been savaged and another burst of fire shot through my arm.

The intensity of the pain almost made me feel as if I was passing out, so light and out of mind - but nothing could pull me away from the tear filled screeches Damien was giving off… it wasn't till then when I noticed him at the corner of my eye.

His face was twisted in pain and his back arched from the weight of the several vampires, that clung to him biting into his body, ripping at his flesh…but he pressed forward, almost crawling along the floor to reach me. As more vampires jumped upon him and began to scratch at his skin, he lowered more to the ground still walking slowly towards me. His head leant backwards, a ferocious snarl emitted from his throat, as he began to lash around in anger. I tried to make him back off with my thoughts, but he continued to fight them, to get to me.

If I knew Damien, he would never stop - he would die in vain and try to safe me, but this was the Volturi … their was no hope! So when everyone stopped I couldn't believe my eyes. Demetri and Felix released my arms and moved to stand over me again, while a battered Damien laid still on the floor.

What was stopping them? Maybe they have decided to save our life's… but I had spoke to soon - Jane's small face lit up as she stared at us bound to the floor.

"Kill them" she smirked, walking away to sit on the tree, that Damien had broke when he was thrown into it, and sooner than expected Demetri and Felix had hold of my tattered limbs once again - this time twisting them from my body.

Felix grabbed my wrist, twisting and pulling my arms from my torso, making a loud revolting crunch. A distressed, pained shriek filled the air as Demetri took the other. I quickly gave a glance over to Damien trampled body laying on the ground, across from me. His remaining two limbs were beyond repair, massive chunks of his skin gauged out and his limbs scattered around the clearing. My brother was…dead.

I gave out a ear piercing screech as realisation came to me.

I was brought out of my mourning from a small giggle, that came from Jane - who was still sat on the tree. She jumped off and glided towards me.

"I am so sorry about your brother Edward, I suppose he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time … if it wasn't for you Damien would still be alive and well, so would all your family - but you just had to have Bella didn't you?" she asked mockingly as she got to her knee's beside me, she gently caressed my cheek - which I flinched away from "Don't worry Eddie - Bella will have a lovely life with us, her new power is going to be exquisite" confused I opened my mouth to reply, but before I had the chance, she snapped her fingers in my direction and the guard began to rip me apart again.

"I love you Bella!" I moaned weakly before giving into the darkness…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it : ) **

**Do you think they're dead? Poor lovely Damien and Edward - but what going to happen next with the Volturi? Whets Bella's unique power? Well you will just have to wait. **

**THANKS GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW - I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ANYONE CAN REVIEW ANONOMOUS OR SIGNED IN, JUST PLEASE TELL ME YOUR VIEWS?**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEING SO GREAT AND YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS : ) **

**XX NICOLE XX**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - TeamJasmett - link on my profile - following you will get updates, previews and more : )**

**P.S SOME ONE ASKED ME ABOUT A STORY THEY'RE WRITING, AND I WOULD LOVE TO HELP THEM OUT WITH ANYTHING THEY NEED : ) **


	11. Finding out

**Hello everyone : )**

**This is going to be a crazy chapter, Damien and Edward revealed, but everything is still not what it seems so don't give up yet ; ) lol**

**Im so very thank you to everyone who reviewed - it means a lot to me are really does encourage me to write faster - I have mentioned names at the end of this chapter… cas you all made me really happy x**

**Please Enjoy xox**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Don't worry Eddie - Bella will have a lovely life with us, her new power is going to be exquisite" confused I opened my mouth to reply, but before I had the chance, she snapped her fingers in my direction and the guard began to rip me apart again. **

"**I love you Bella!" I moaned weakly before giving into the darkness…**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It had been two days since the Denali Coven had arrived, along with four Nomads.

To see Eleazar & Carmen again was great, but this time I got to meet their whole coven, accept Irina of course. After the incident with Laurent last year, she could never forgive the Cullen's for killing her mate, even though he planned against us.

Tanya and Kate were very uniquely beautiful and I truly couldn't see why they had not found themselves a mate yet? And even though Tanya had a small crush on Edward, we both get on really well.

Jasper managed to get two of his old coven members, Peter and Charlotte, to come help us out, while Edward and Damien sent us two Nomads, Garrett and Mary. Even though we have a different diet from our guests, we all seemed to get on great with each other… Kate and Garrett especially.

Carlisle and Esme arrived back yesterday from England, bringing with them the Irish Coven and the European Nomads, the English were slightly shy and a lot different to all the American Nomads I had met. But soon after arriving to the Cullen house, we had already lost one, Alistair. Carlisle had said he was very nervous about facing the Volturi and also mentioned we didn't have a chance at winning. I knew the chances were slim of actually defeating the Volturi, but I still kept my aspects high - we still had the boys to depend on finding more Vampires…

Then when Emmett and Jasper arrived this morning empty handed I couldn't help but lose faith. They told us they had a few maybes and others were thinking about it, but it wasn't good enough, we were all relying on Edward and Damien now… and they were already two hours late.

I glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall, for the hundredth time today - 2:42pm - ugh god, doesn't time ever move forward? I had been looking at the clock every other second, checking the time… Edward and Damien were now pushing three hours and still not home - no call or anything. This wasn't like Edward at all… yeah I expected this from Damien, he is probably in a taco bell somewhere on the interstate, while Edward had no excuse.

I glanced up to a pacing Alice who had a worried look on her face, I kept my eyes on her as she rubbed her fingers to her temple, walking up and down the room.

"Alice is there something wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the pained look she had on her face. She stopped moving immediately and looked to meet my gaze. Her eyes were narrow and black, something was bothering her. "Alice?" she lowered her arms to her sides and glided over to me.

"Im having trouble seeing them Bella - both Edward and Damien… im not sure why… its just… blurry" She said quietly, as she sat down next to me on the sofa. "I don't know where they are? Its like the wolves are near…" she trailed off looking over to Selene who was staring intently at us.

"Are you doing this?" She yelled pointing her long, pallid finger towards Selene - who's eyes widened at the pitch of Alice's voice. Straight away she shook her head from side to side, slightly intimidated from Alice's angry voice.

"Believe me, im just as worried as you are … Damien is my husband if you haven't forgot! Some sister you are" she huffed, sprawling back onto the empty sofa. Thankfully it was just some of the Cullen's here at the moment, all the others had gone hunting, both vegetarian and Nomads.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout… it just hurts" Alice sighed putting her hands back to her head, it wasn't long before Carlisle was in the room, obviously catching onto her shouting.

"What's wrong girls?" He asked still standing on the staircase that led up to his study. We all glanced back at him and he gave us an encouraging smile, making Alice talk straight away.

"Im worried about Edward and Damien… I cant see them or their future! Its not right - its all blurry" her voice crackled, as she was almost in sobs. I put my arm around her to give her a little comfort but her sobbing increased.

"You know it could just be…" Carlisle voice was cut off to the screams off a vampire outside the house, it sounded much like Eleazar. We all looked at each other and took off out the door into the back garden where a broken, severed corpse laid on the floor, Eleazar and Carmen knelt beside it. I didn't notice who the body belonged to, till I heard the hysterical screeching of Selene beside me and before I knew it she was on the floor holding the corpse to her. Then I realised … it was Damien.

I quickly ran over and took place beside Selene looking down at my destroyed brother. He was so trounced, and crushed his identity was impossible to make out, they had disfigured him… and when I say they… I mean the Volturi. I knew how those guys worked and it matched completely, accept they never burnt him - just leaving him for dead.

"Look at what they have done to you" Selene sobbed burying her face into Damien's beaten, ripped body and I mimicked her emotions by grabbing the one hand he had left and bringing it to my lips, to place a small kiss there.

"Oh god… im so sorry, I should have came looking for you sooner" I whined, kissing his hand once again. The rest of the Family was now on the floor, accept Jasper - who was holding onto a frantic, sobbing Alice.

"Are all his limbs here?" Carlisle asked rummaging through the pile of limbs beside him, counting out number as he went. "Full set…" He murmured, looking Damien over and prodding at the venom coat crescent marks all over his tattered body.

All of this distress was taking it out on me, My brother was broken beyond repair, my husband is god know where, the voltu--- Edward! Where was Edward? It broke through to me… Edward was with Damien, and here is Damien beaten to a bloody pulp… Edward was missing!!

"WHERE IS EDWARD" I screeched, jumping back to my feet, grasping my hair in my fisted hands. I started to pace much like Alice had earlier, when I noticed a small whisper coming from Damien's, corrupted lips… something even a vampire had trouble hearing.

"_They ripped him, took him … his dead" _His lips pushed back together and his teeth gritted before talking again _"I tried my best… and they did this" _He swallowed hard _"He told me to tell you - he loves you Bella… he loves you all" _

Everything was still, the sounds… all gone! All meaning in the world disappeared and all I could see was the red mist that clouded my vision. My beautiful Edward no longer lived, he was killed brutally because of…me? And now I had no one, my world had been crushed and I no longer valued my life, instead I just wished it would end.

I hadn't realised I was shaking till two cold arms wrapped around my quivering frame, trying to comfort me, before the sobs erupted my chest. My torso tightened and began to fill heavy, as I tried to push the sobs back, but it never helped… they flowed freely from my aching chest and filled the air with agonising pain.

I opened my eyes a chink, to see everyone wince at each of my distraught cries that escaped my mouth.

After what seemed hours of choking on my dry sobs, I finally pursed my lips together and leant my head backwards, to see a saddened Emmett looking down at me. He leant down slightly and placed a tender kiss on my cheek, before handing me over into the arms of Esme, who had been crying with Rosalie.

"Bella… I'm so sorry" she whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around me, pulling my body closer to hers. I felt her chest heave up and down, as she tried to contain her sobs, but she couldn't convince me… our family was once again broken. And I knew what I was about to do would kill them further but it had to be done, not to just relieve my pain but to also let them move on with their lives.

How could they ever move on with me moping around and crying? I had it all planned out in my head and I didn't care how it ended, as long as those bastards were dead!!

**APOV**

I laid in Jaspers arms, my chest exploding with sobs from our families loss of Edward. As soon as Bella had started crying I couldn't take it, the amount of pain each thunderous sob contained broke my heart deeply, and I didn't want to see her like that. As much as I wanted to reach out and take her into my arms I couldn't.

Jasper leant down and placed a chaste kiss onto my lips, hiding the small whimpering I was giving off. But I knew better that he was trying to distract me from the terror streaked screaming Bella was doing outside in Emmett's arms. I tried everything to block out the sounds, even tried to block my ears off with my palms… but nothing let me escape the pain around me.

I rolled over in his arms to rest my head, after Bella's screeching died down a decibel… when all of a sudden my mind went blank and a vision took over my eyesight.

~*~

"_Bella - oh Dear Bella… isn't it so great to be home" Aro said taking hold of Bella's hand. He closed his eyes and looked through all her memories and thoughts, which she seemed to be uncomfortable with. _

"_ah I see… so you came here today simply to--" he let out a small laugh "to kills us? Oh dear Bella you do know how to make an old vampire laugh" his grip increased on her hand, almost crushing her reinforced bones to dust. _

"_No Aro… I came here to avenge my mates death!" her voice did not sound like Bella's, but instead it sounded deep and angry… her eyes were fire red and hair was black as coal._

"_So I see you have noticed your new power… but the thing is… how do you intend on hurting me with it?" he asked grabbing her by her throat and chucking her across the Volturi lair. She landed in the corner with a massive crash, hurling into Demetri and Felix as she did. Bella got back off the floor and paced slowly forward to Aro, her eyes were shining brightly as she held out her hand…_

"_Like this…" she seethed, waving her hand in front of her… all of a sudden Aro was floor bound, screaming in pain, combusting in fire, eating him out from the inside…_

_~*~_

I came out my vision to see the worry stricken face of Esme looking down at me, her eyes filled with immense pain.

"Where is Bella? I need to tell her something" I shouted standing up from my still laying position, she simply pushed me back to sit down and began to speak gently in a motherly tone.

"Bella ran off to the Volturi… she wants revenge - Jasper and Emmett are trying to catch up with her" she said, joining to sit with me on the stairs.

"But she is dangerous to everyone in the state she is in right now" I said, worried not only for her life but all the humans she needed to pass to get to Volterra. I saw the understanding in Esme's eyes as she called up to Carlisle, who was working on Damien. A few moments later I heard Carlisle come down the stairs and stand behind me.

"What's wrong?" He enquired, placing a hand onto Esme's shoulder, staring over to me.

"We need to get to Bella… she is dangerous Carlisle…ive seen what she can do" the terror was no visible in my broken voice and they both stared at me, confused as of what I meant. "I had a vision Carlisle, it seems Bella has another power" his face became concerned and his eyes widened.

"Another power, but Bella is simply a shield… Eleazar said so himse---"

"Carlisle I saw her in the vision blow up Aro… she just waved her hand in front of him and he combusted with fire… FROM THE INSIDE" I shouted the last part and mimicked the hand action she did in the vision and with that Carlisle and Esme were both on the same page…

"Alice, go get your brothers and our guests… ive got to go fix Damien but after that… we have to assemble to Army… we're going to Volterra" …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? Was that something you were expecting or not? And that was just a small glimpse of what power Bella has and its gonna get so much better lol.**

**So tell me what you think? Please review it means the world to me - I am still writing back to many of them as I can, but have been low on time with college and my sisters (who have swine flu) :s**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - TEAMJASMETT - THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**THANKYOU FOR EVERYTHING GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XXXXNICOLEXXXX**

…**and I loved all the reviews, so thanks to :**

**Crazedgirlz**

**Maria-Alicia-Cullen**

**JacobAPotter - one of my top reviewers xox**

**BlackRose**

** - Another top Reviewer xox**

**Sleeplessjesusfreak**

**Crankyfrenchlady88**

**NTG22**

**Aliya Regatti - Another top reviewer xox**

**Liz**

**Vampire grizzly - love the name : )**

**Stupidlamb2010 - top reviewer xox**

**Emmetts little sis**

**I think that's everyone who did a review for chapter 10 : ) top reviewers are the ones who have reviewed literally every chapter from this story and the other and also have pm'ed me - thank you guys… love you all!**


	12. The chase!

**Hello Everyone : )**

**The first part of this story is from Bella pov and the second Jasper - I think the second part is quite bad actually because I cant used jasper that well but with Bella im can really get into her character. **

**I hope you enjoy it, as I had really bad writers block but I think it came out better than the first draft lol **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews you have given me so far! Love them all : )**

**PLEASE ENJOY XOX**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BPOV

I couldn't take it any longer, I ripped from Esme's arms and ran into the undergrowth around the Cullen house, my vision was clouded and tinted red from the raging anger that was boiling inside of me. As I ran I kept my hand placed on my hollow chest, my cold dead heart felt as if it had been torn out and I was not sure whether I would ever be able to feel whole again. Without Edward it was impossible.

I felt bad leaving after what had happened to Damien, but his words sent me into a uncontrolled state, and im sure they were all worrying about me - but I had to do this. Several seconds later it became too much, the pain was too intense for me to hold off and I crashed to the floor, choking on sobs. My chest heaved up and down as I pushed out my cries.

I stayed laid on the damp bracken, much like I had all those years ago when Edward left me, and even though my human memories were foggy, I remember this day as if it were just yesterday. I curled up tighter, my torso vibrating as I let out another sob. Letting my mind wander all my thoughts came back to my beautiful, caring husband… I couldn't help but feel guilty… it was all my fault, I should have kept him with me when I had the chance. My head snapped up and my thoughts were disrupted by the distant cracking of twigs as someone made their way towards me. I inhaled deeply smelling the scent of Emmett and Jasper - I knew immediately that they were coming to stop me. Quickly I regained my upright position and took off as fast as I could towards the airport, I needed to get to Italy… and I was 100% sure if those two got hold of me, I would be going home.

"BELLA STOP" I heard Jasper shout from behind, but the sound of his voice only made me push my legs to go faster. "BELLA PLEASE" that time it was Emmett… as guilty as I felt, I couldn't stop for anything. They soon guessed that and I heard their running gradually stop, which let me slow down a bit.

As my pace slowed I found it easier not to trip on any up grown tree roots, or hit into any branches - even as a vampire I still had my clumsy moments.

I pushed through the last few bushes towards where the airport was, the strong smell of disinfectant and the musky odour of the airplanes interior hit me. I stood on the outskirts of the forest for the moment, before stepping out onto the tarmac of the airport car park. Taking in a deep unnecessary breath I took off toward the airports front entrance when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, with steel grip. I turned around to come face to face with Emmett's furious black eyes, straight away I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't show it.

"Emmett let go" I tried to say calmly, but his grip only tightened and Jasper was suddenly beside him, his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Please Bella… come home with us. We cant lose you again, last time it broke everyone's heart and that cant happen again Bells - it will kill us… well you know, we cant actually die cas we're already---" Emmett's sentence was cut off with Jasper hitting the back of his head, with the palm of his hand.

"Trust you to ruin a good speech Emmett… but what he said was true, we cant live our "Life's" without you - our sister, a daughter and a wife! Edward may not be physically here, but spiritually he will always be looking over you. Just remember what his last words were… he loves you" He smiled at the last part, and once again I was breaking down into sobs… it was true - he would always be with me.

"I know, but I need to do this… I wont let them hurt our family no more! You all mean too much to me - I want Edward to be proud of me" I cried. With that both my brothers pulled me into their arms and hugged me closely, calming me down.

"Bella, Edward is proud of you… he always has been, but please just come home" Both Emmett and Jasper said the last part together, my brothers always knew how to make me feel bad in a guilty way. I felt a twinge on my numbed heart, as I pulled away from the both of them, giving them a sad smile I started backing up towards the airport.

I tried to make my movements slow and get there gradually, but Emmett had his hand wound around my wrist again before I could make a break for it. He stood there for a second looking into my eyes, but I couldn't bare looking back into his… they were filled with pain, loss, sadness - the list could go on and on of depressing words used to describe someone in unbearable grief. Instead I kept my eyes firmly on the floor, looking no where else but there.

"Bella… I don't want this to be a goodbye! you've always been my favourite sister… even when you were human and I felt drawn to your blood, I always knew you were special Bells" Jasper said glumly, pulling Emmett hand from off my wrist, he gave me a small sad smile and towed Emmett back to his side. I looked at him confused at his gesture, was he really letting me go? But just as I took another step back Emmett began to growl and hiss, when Selene's sweet voice came from no where, cutting him off.

"Emmett stop, your not helping anything - if Bella wants to go … then she can!" she mumbled sadly "I just don't think we should stop her from doing something that's so important … that why im going to go with her. Not only to keep her safe, but if you haven't noticed they hurt my Damien" she was now growling between her teeth, and her hands were balled up into fists.

"See Selene will be with me - I will be safe" I gave them a grin and went to hug my sister tightly, before looking back to my brothers. Jasper was still trying to restrain Emmett, who was still not calm… he knew I was going and that was final.

"Thanks guys - tell them all I love them" Jasper nodded his head and began to head off back into the bushes, while Emmett ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek, before running after him.

I let out a loud sigh and turned towards Selene…

"Lets get going" I muttered to her… she gave me a tight smile back and I immediately knew something was on her mind. "What's wrong?" she went back to looking at me and gave a reassuring smile _

"Don't worry Bella… everything is alright - I just cant wait to get revenge" …

------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

I didn't want to let her go, she was my only little sister - sure I had Rose but our bonds aren't quite the same, she was small and delicate - well she used to be, but even now when she is hard as rock, im still as careful with her, Because no matter what… she will always be my loving, subtle, clumsy tiny sister. I let out a quiet sigh which was easily overpowered by all noise Emmett was making as he punched his fists into tree's and shouted out abuse at me on the lines of …

"how couldn't you let her go" "you're an idiot" "your lucky I don't eat you" With the last comment I turned around to look at him, raising my eyebrow… he instantly stopped talking and gave me a small grin. I just shook my head and kept on running. It wasn't long till me made it back home, our family were no longer in the back yard accept from my Alice, I hastily rushed over to her and took my baby into my arms - giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Im sorry Alice, I didn't want Bella to go? We had to go after her" I said sadly hugging her tighter to my body, she gave a swift nod and looked up to meet my eyes.

"I know you didn't manage to get her back, but what I saw in my vision gives us some extra time. Plus I saw Selene went with her… im just glad Damien is still delirious or he would be going mental by now" Alice laid her head back against my chest and inhaled deeply, and I returned to place my chin on her head, one of my hands stroking her smooth black hair.

"Im sorry I wasn't there when you came out the vision, Esme told me to go help Emmett - I didn't want --" she placed her little pink lips against mine to cut me off, I lifted my hand from her hair to cup her cheek as I deepened the kiss… I wasn't aware Emmett was still with me till I heard his girly like giggles. Both me and Alice opened our eyes to see him sat beside us.

"Emmett why are you still here?" I hissed, gaining a pixie like chuckle from Alice, I glared down at her, but she only smirked… melting my heart instantly.

"Because I wanted to ask Alice how Damien is… his like my twin ya know" he said in a 'matter of factly' tone, like we didn't know that anyway - they both eat like pigs, have the worst jokes ever, the only one difference was that Damien (when he wanted to be) was a lot smarter and serious than Emmett.

"---Yeah Carlisle has managed to fix all his limbs back on, but… his flesh is ripped a lot, He thinks he might be able to fix it, but it will take a while. That's why im waiting out here for you two… we've got to go to la push to ask the wolves to fight with us, Esme and Rose have gone to the ports to get our other guests" Alice explained to us both "The vision showed Bella killing Aro… she didn't mean to, you could tell by her expression. She has another power" I gasped loudly, while Emmett jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands together… I thought Damien was his twin not Alice.

"Oh My God…WHATS HER POWER" he shouted, still clapping and bouncing on his bottom, I looked towards Alice, quite intrigued myself.

"I told Carlisle what I saw and he said it seems that she has the power to move molecules externally and internally, if she concentrates she can make a vampire or person combust in fire from the inside, but if she uses it externally she can set fire to things and move it with the molecules" Once she finished, I felt my jaw pressing against my chest, looking over I saw Emmett in the same predicament.

"I KNEW THAT GIRL WAS SPECIAL" Emmett roared, finally picking up his jaw from the floor, I just nodded my head unable to process words. "I cant imagine what she is going to do to the Volturi"

"That's the thing… she cant do anything, because if she does kill Aro they will kill her - that's why we have got to get everyone together now… come on we need to get to La Push" Alice huffed grabbing me by the hand and running off towards the reservation, while Emmett followed close behind.

After running for several minutes we came across the treaty line and stood beside it, Alice looked around as did I searching for any werewolf's or sign of people, but their was no one. Emmett arrived after a while his eyes newly butterscotch, I scoffed at how easily distracted he was.

"Sorry guys… came across I drive threw" Emmetts laughs echoed through the empty forest, probably frightening away any one near by, I turned around and whacked Emmett across the arm trying to shut the idiot up. His face became sad and he pursed his lips together.

We waited a few moments hoping that a one of the wolves would catch our scent and come to check it out, but unfortunately that plan failed, instead Alice moved onto plan B.

"Hello… Jacob are there?" She yelled in her beautiful, sweet voice, it bounced off all the trees around us, repeating into the far distance. They were bound to hear that, but no one did. Alice inhaled again sniffing the air, when she gasped.

"Tate Clearwater, I know your there… please we need your help" I heard a small sniffle in the forest and one bush shook "Please Its Bella… they're going to kill her"

With those words two wolves came into view, a small silvery coloured one which I remember to be Tate and the larger russet coloured one… Jacob. I could see his head twisting from side to side, obviously trying to figure something out, when he rushed off back into the bushes, leaving Tate alone. He emerged a second later, only wearing a pair of tattered sweat pants.

"Where is the mind reading bloodsucker then… trying to save his Bella again" He said a little sourly, which made me suppress a growl and hiss towards him. How dare he speak about my dead brother like that. Alice held tighter onto my arm and started to explain the situation.

"Edward was killed, while Damien was extremely hurt---"

"Oh god… im so sorry - I didn't mean that at all I -I just" He went silent putting his head into his hands, why did he care about Edward for? I thought he hated him?

"Jacob its okay… but what matter most is Bella is going to get killed by the Volturi… im sure you've heard about them" Jacob nodded his head, still looking upset "Well they killed Edward and she wants revenge, but there are too many of them, she will fall" Jacob face turned distraught once he knew this was all in the hands of the Volturi, travelling for over 1o0 years around the world, he had come across a lot of vampires and myths. The Volturi one of them.

"I am willing to help, but I wont force Tate into helping… he is a lot younger than me and I will not let him die this young" He said looking towards his friend, Tate lifted his head and plunged it back down, nodding his head.

"Thank you Jacob, it means a lot that you would help us. We have to leave now, Carlisle & Damien are on the way to the airport and Rosalie and Esme are already there" Alice said looking at her pink flip phone "You too can stay in wolf form and run with us, Emmett has some clothes you can both change into at the airport" Jacob nodded his head and ran back into the bush to phase into a wolf, he came back a second later and lifted his nose, signalling us to lead the way. With that we took off to the airport…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thanks for reading everyone and hope Jasper POV didn't ruin it.. Please tell me what you think about that as im not to sure of it myself. **

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME OF TWITTER (LINK ON PAGE) FOR UPDATES OF THE STORIES, AND POSSIBLY PREVIEWS AND SECRETS : ) PLEASE TWITTER OR PM ME WHEN YOU HAVE… THANKS!**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews so far, they really help me and inspire me to write more, like this chapter for instance… thinking of those the whole time! All the funny ones and sad one :'( I love them all - as I love you all!**

**Xoxoxox thanks Nicole xoxoxoxox**


	13. Scolding Veins

**Hello everyone : )**

**YES THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT EXTREMLY FAST SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**XOX ENJOY : )**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Flight 729 to Italy is leaving in twenty minutes, can all passengers go to gate 3 in the south terminal thank you" said a nasally voice over the speaker system, I watched as all the people got up from their seats and rushed towards the gate. I gave a sigh and got up as well pulling Selene with me, since she wasn't moving and was looking a little hesitant I didn't have a choice. I started walking down towards the gate with the other passengers, as Selene took her time strolling behind me.

"Bells im not sure this is a good idea" She said, as she finally caught up to me. I stopped walking, making a few people crash into us, but I turned all my attention to Selene and not the snide comments from the passengers who walked into us.

"Don't come then… I don't mind either way, its better to make your mind up now rather then when your actually in Italy - don't ya think?" I yelled, gaining the attention of the passing passengers. She looked at me for a while, then her glance turned down to the floor, her face was crumpled up as if she was going to start crying. Feeling guilty of my rude behaviour I reached out and moved her red hair from her face, making her look at me. "Selene?" I asked, my voice doused with remorse.

"Don't worry… I will be fine" she nodded her head, but I could see that flash of regret in her eyes as she said it, I wasn't sure what was wrong with her? Her behaviour had been off since we got our tickets, and I knew she wasn't telling me something. We stood for a second in the middle of the corridor, before a man pushed into us and shouted some abuse, with a glare at him, we both walked off towards gate 3 and took our place in the queue.

After several minutes of whining children, complaining people and slow moving passengers me and Selene finally made it to the front where a young blonde headed woman stood with a fake smile, her tired eyes gave her away.

"Hello ladies, may I have your tickets?" she paid politely, her grin getting even larger than I possibly thought it could. I gave her the crumpled tickets I had in my hands and with a quick check she handed them back to us and pointed us up the stairs to first class. I gave a kind thank you and took off up the stairs. As we arrived in the cabin we took our seats next to the window, while a stewardess offered us complimentary wine or beverage, civilly we declined the drinks and asked for just a water, not wanting to seem too off. She came back a minute after holding, two crystal glasses filled with water, in her red gloved hands, she passed them over to us and went to tend the other passengers, before the plane began to taxi up towards the runway.

I watched out the window as the Airplane rolled lazily across the tarmac, getting closer to the runway, which had a small blue plane of it at the moment. We sat there for a moment as the blue plane took off and became air bound, it was our turn next. I felt the planes engines start again and we were now taking place on the start of the runway.

I took a deep breath as the pilot voice took over the speaker and we began to roll up the runway, our speed increasing as we approached the end. The planes cabin violently shook as the wheels came off the ground and we began the climb into the sky, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath till I let it out. I looked over to Selene who was gripping the armrests of her seat, she looked nervous and… guilty? Feeling my gaze her head snapped around to look at me giving a small smile, then averted her eyes to the mini screen in front of her. This was going to be a long flight.

It had been hours since we had taken off and the whole time we had both sat in silence, not speaking to one another. I had tried to start conversation with her many times, but she refused to listen and started doing something else. In the end she put in her ear phones so she didn't have to listen to me trying to make conversation with her. Ugh… this was annoying me. I reached over and grabbed her earphones from her ears and crushed them in my hands, her eyes went wide as I chucked them to the ground.

"Selene what the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "You haven't been yourself lately… I know you and there is defiantly something wrong. You're my most trusted sister Selene… we tell each other everything" with that she began to dry sob … loudly, she had gained everyone's attention in the cabin.

"I don't want us to die… I just wanted us to be safe, but I went along with it anyway - I took you here and now---"

"Sel we wont die, and together we will be safe. I told you, you could have gone back and I decided on free will to go here" I cut her off, in need of trying to comfort her, she looked up and I nearly gasped from how much emotion her eyes contained.

"You don't understand Bella, its all my ---" Selene was once again cut off, but this time from the Pilot voice over the intercom, announcing our arrival and that we were descending. I quickly strapped myself in (even though it wasn't necessary) and looked over to give Selene a smile, but she was too busy looking out the window with a worried look etched on her face. I turned back to the front and prepared for landing.

The landing was a lot smoother than the take off, accept the large thud when the wheels collided with the runway… of course me and Selene felt it more than the other passengers though. We both got up from out seats and took off down the stairs out into the arriving terminal where an old hostess welcomed us and beckoned us to have a good day, while the other man who was stood on the other side spoke in Italian. We made a rush out the airport, to find a car quickly as the sun was in the middle of the sky and revealing ourselves here would be a terrible, terrible idea.

"So um… what are we doing now?" I asked a bit confused, she turned to look out the exit doors into the car park, her eyes roamed the cars when a smile lit up her face, she turned towards me and pointed to a little red Renault Clio in the far right of the parking lot.

I finally realised what her plan was.

"No, no and no - im not stealing a car Selene! If I die today I want it to be with a clean prison record thank you very much" I moaned, crossing my arms across my chest and tilted my head to look away from her.

"Oh come on, its only a little grand theft auto" she laughed, taking off towards the Clio, I let out a sigh and followed her looking around for any on lookers, thankfully the place was deserted and no one would ever think we were breaking into this car when a Canary Yellow Porsche was sitting right across the lot.

Putting our hand on the plastic black handle we broke the lock easily, freeing the door so we could get in. Selene of course took the drivers side, and me the passengers. She leant down under the steering wheel and tugged open the small yellow box that was hidden under a black seal - pushing some wires together the minute engine came to life. Selene looked 0ver to me and gave a smile before backing out the parking lot and onto the streets of Italy.

Selene was speeding through the masses of cars at top speed, towards Volterra, I tried to tell her to slow down on several occasions but my words went in one ear and came out the other, she didn't't acknowledge me at all, instead she sped up. Did she want to get us locked up in a jail cell… in Italy?

"Selene your drawing attention to us, do you want the Volturi to kill us?" I asked, raising my voice a little louder, this time the engines roar became quieter and the cars speed slowed relatively, but then it came back to me. My human memories flashing through my head… me sat in the schools medical room, with beautiful Edward standing over me, him driving me home in his silver Volvo after I tried to escape to my truck, me begging him to slow down as he drove down the road pushing a hundred miles per hour and once again my body spasmed in pain. My hand went up to my chest as a searing pain of heat came up my body, the pain felt real… as if their really was fire burning inside of me, the next thing I know the veins in my wrists began to scold, feeling as if I was going through the vampire change all over again.

My limbs became rigid and my screams filled the cars, I tilted my head as far as I could look to see the skin on my wrists ripping open, fire coming from inside, I let out another distressed shriek as it burned me.

"SELENE HELP PLEASE" I yelled, arching my back as another wave of fire pulsed through my body. I started to wither around in my seat as the flames spread to every part of me, and before long I couldn't speak… I was paralyzed, and neither of us could do anything about it, which made me scream louder.

"Oh God Bella! No what wrong with you" Selene sobbed, taking glances over at me "We will be at the Volturi lair soon, please just hold on. They're bound to know what to do" she mumbled and for once she actually sounded herself.

The screaming continued as Selene sobbed, I tried to purse my lips together to conceal the torturous shrieks, but it was useless - the pain was too intense.

"Oh my god… please be okay, please" Selene yelled angrily, immediately I knew I had to do something, it finally came to me that I didn't want to die! Edward wouldn't have wanted this, but then… it was too late. The car stopped suddenly, throwing my still body forward to hit the dash board, when I heard my door open beside me…

"Oh beautiful Bella… how I have waited for this day" I knew that voice… Caleb!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR READING - THIS WAS ANOTHER BRIDGE CHAPTER, JUST TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY'RE DOING, AND NOW THE REST OF THE CURRENT CHAPTERS ARE FROM BELLA'S POV OR MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE (I CANT TELL YOU) *SMIRKS* LOL : )**

**Bella + uncontrolled molecule power = pretty awesome! Please can no one take this power as I made it up completely by myself, no people have ever used this… internal and external combustions, so please ask before using! It makes me sad : (**

**Internal and External Molecule manipulation © copyrighted : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE, EVEN IF ITS JUST "HI, GOOD STORY" OR "HI, REALLY BAD STORY" LOL **

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND EMAIL ME WHEN YOU HAVE CAS I WILL START GIVING PEOPLE SPECIAL PREVIEWS AND UPDATES ON THE STORIES - WHICH YOU CAN REPLY TO AS IM ALWAYS ON THERE… THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE AS USUAL.**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT : ) XOX NICOLE**

**P.S WHO DO YOU THINK WILL STEAL THE YELLOW PORSCHE WHEN SHE ARRIVES? HEHE : ) **


	14. How could you?

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Im so sorry to everyone who has waited 2 weeks for an update but my laptop was taken ill and I only got this back from currys today. I had just wrote this all night (in uk time its like 3 in the morning) so please review as I have to get up for work in 2 hours and it would mean a lot! **

**m so glad many of you are enjoying the story and im still sorry for Jaspers pov (I was terrible with that) lol!**

**Here is the next chapter… one of the several secrets are revealed… the second should be here within the next 2 chapters…okay here it goes…. *woosh***

**ENJOY : ) **

**Nothing belongs to me - all Stephanie Meyer… only Characters - **

**Selene, Damien, Caleb, Val and Anya belong to me © Copyright… **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god… please be okay, please" Selene yelled angrily, immediately I knew I had to do something, it finally came to me that I didn't't want to die! Edward wouldn't't have wanted this, but then… it was too late. The car stopped suddenly, throwing my still body forward to hit the dash board, when I heard my door open beside me…

"Oh beautiful Bella… how I have waited for this day" I knew that voice… Caleb!

-----------------------------------

**BPOV**

The fire was subsiding and the nausea was gone, my scolding veins still felt tender for the torture they went through, but I could feel myself lifting from the darkness I had fallen into for god knows how long. Every now and then I would test myself and try to open my eyes, but I could never manage it, but It was becoming easier as time progressed. I was so close to giving up, but trying a few minutes later - my eye lids sprung open to see the one person in the world I didn't want to. The evil, twisted face of my husbands killer looking down on me with a grin plastered on his face. As I thought about he must have tormented my Edward, I started to feel sick again. Looking into his eyes I saw the love (as he called it) that he held for me, but all he could see in mine was hatred and his grin turned into a frown. His eyebrows came together in the middle as the anger proceeded to heighten and his glare became stuck on me. Feeling the intimidation, I began to crawl backwards on my elbows, only making a smirk present on his features again… he enjoyed seeing me this way. He continued coming towards me.

"Don't move Bella" he growled, moving further forwards , his face progressing to line with mine, as his eyes roamed my face. As he moved closer I knew very well that he would try to kiss me - but little did he know, if he touched me I would tear him to shreds. This thought brung along another feeling, a much stronger one… the urge to kill. I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I thought about how I would kill him slow and painfully, But before I had the chance to get away from him, his hand was on the back of my head and his lips pushed aggressively to mine. I tried to push against his chest to get away from him, but he tightened his grip on me, making me angrier. His hands began to knot in my hair and he began to roughly tug on my brown waves - making my scalp hurt. My anger was at the highest point and I could feel the feious monster inside of me ripping its way out. Without thought I retracted my hand before slamming it into his hard chest, faulting his hold on me as he went flying across the Volturi hall. I jumped to my feet and lowered into my hunting crouch, watching his every move, when I noticed we weren't the only ones in the room. Along his side stood Aro, Caius & Marcus with the Volturi guards directly behind them, where I spotted a familiar girl… Valerie. I could have spotted her small pale face from a mile away, but there she stood just 10 meters away from me, her little pearly teeth showing through her pink lips.

"Bella, I wouldn't bother trying to hurt me because you cant. But we can hurt you… just look what we did to your precious Edward---"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT EDWARD… YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! HE WAS A BETTER MAN THAN ANY OF YOU LOT WILL EVER BE, YOUR ALL MONSTEROUS KILLERS" I growled, leaning forward more as my anger increased. My limbs began to tremble and my eyesight was beginning to fog, when I realised I was beginning to lose control.

"I know Edward" Said a little blonde girl, who I remembered to be Jane, she stepped forward smirking at me "I remember when we went to find him, we tricked him and that fat one to believe we were nomads" she was now giggling "You should have seen his face when he saw us, it was priceless - if only I had a camera. Then when we began to hurt him, you should have seen the big one get angry - he tried everything to get to Edward, his begging was pathetic as was your husband---" and I lost it, crouching lower I bent my legs and flung myself at the girl, who was now standing in front the guard, my sudden outburst had caught them off guard and I was now biting into Jane's neck. She wriggled under my teeth, which only made me them sink lower into her skin - her screams echoed around the halls and bounced off the marbled walls and too soon I was pulled off of her. I looked to my sides to see Demetri and Felix holding each of my arms to keep me from attacking her further. I watched closely as she got to her feet holding onto her neck, she walked towards me with a menacing smile on her face - this time 2 guard members at her side.

"Stupid girl, you think this would get back your Edward" she gestured to her neck before coming close up to my face "I wasn't the one who ripped his limbs from his body, I wasn't the one that tore his skin from his bones, I wasn't the one who chucked his savaged broken limbs into the fire… not me… them" she pointed to the two large men that had hold of me, my eyes became wide - but instead of fighting I began to sob. To know what they did to my poor husband made me start to heave, feeling unwell.

"You should have seen his face when we mentioned we would keep you safe… the look of utter heartbreak. He practically begged for your life and I remember his last. Weak. Words. I love you Bella… its so devastating his dead, you two would have had a perfect life" this time I didn't attack, I began to scream. The pain was unbearable, I had lost everything… everything I wanted and everything I needed… my existence had no meaning. I opened my mouth to speak but a shriek only came out, this time from the fire building inside of myself, and I knew it was coming back - I started to screech as it passed through my veins towards my hands when all of a sudden two more screams filled the air and at that moment the pain was gone, but the two others carried on. I looked to my sides to realise that Demetri and Felix were doubled over ripping at their chests in immense pain, I backed away fearing at what I had done looking at my hands. I continued to look between the fire engulfed guard members and myself… what had I done? I watched on as the fire burst in them and ate from the inside out, as soon as their ashes touched the floor I risked a glance at the Volturi who all stared open mouthed and furious! I inched back more staring at my hands as I mumbled to my self. "im sorry… I didn't mean to"

"Isabella" Aro roared in anger striding towards me. Sinking further, my back finally touched the wall and I began to watch Aro progress toward me, his face livid. I shut my eyes, but only to open them again when Selene's voice filled the hall, at once Aro stopped walking.

"Leave her alone Aro, she didn't mean too… she cant control her powers! What do you expect when you say those things to her" she yelled, before running over and pulling me into her arms, I sobbed silently still unaware of what I had done and how?

"Selene… your such a idiotic girl, you should be thankful we didn't hurt your mate because we were all so close" he bellowed at her, causing us all to wince at the pitch of his voice.

"Aro I didn't do this for you, I did it for Damien… please, leave it" she begged, with that he strolled closer, bringing 4 cloaked figures with him.

"You should have thought about that before you agreed to bring me Isabella in return to spare yours and Damien's life" my head snapped up as soon as the words left his mouth, Selene's face was scrunched up as she cowered away from Aro's words. She wouldn't have? She couldn't? we were sisters… but she did! Her arms were still around me and all I could think of was ripping them off her body, but instead I pushed her with all my strength into the wall, an inch wide crack weaving its way up the stone. My hands wrapped firmly around her neck as I pushed her further up the wall, her back grinded against the concrete making a sickening grinding sound - but I didn't care.

"HOW. COULD. YOU" I hissed from in between my teeth. She stared down wide eyed at my livid face, I could tell she was afraid of what she saw and I could see myself in her golden eyes. My hair was strayed across my face, my eyes were a deep red and my pearly white teeth bared between my pink lips… even my appearance shook me, making me drop her to the floor.

"Im sorry Bella… they said they were going to kill Damien, I couldn't let that happen" she sobbed, looking up at me for some sort sympathy, but I felt nothing but rage. _"I had to do hide them"_ She added at the end in a minute whisper. My head cocked to the side as I tried to make sense of her words, when it all came to mind…

"oh no…NO, OH GOD… NO - YOU DIDN'T" I shrieked & she only nodded her head "you we're blocking Alice's visions, that why you were so scared when Alice pointed the finger at you… thought she had you!" she only looked down telling me my intention were right about her.

"His my mate Bella… his my life" She sobbed, holding her sore neck.

"And you think Edward wasn't…We were sisters Selene, we told each other everything and you let my husband die. Just for them not to kill Damien - well news flash… Caleb and Val would never let the Volturi kill their brother and sister! It was all a trick, all of this was for NOTHING!" I screeched in her face. She stared at me for a second, before realisation finally came over her, she put her hand up to her mouth as if she was going to vomit, with that she was on her feet and running for the exit - leaving me here with them. All hope was lost, they were going to kill me.

I turned my body back towards the Volturi and walked slowly back to them, till I was a few feet away from Aro.

"So go ahead…kill me" I offered him, shrugging my shoulder and closing my eyes for the impact of the blow. When he started to laugh, I opened my eyes a chink to see him putting his hand out to me.

"Of course not Bella… Caleb, Valerie and Anya have decided you would be a great part of the guard" He laughed, putting his hand onto my shoulder, but that wasn't what I was interested in… Anya? Where had I heard that name before… My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a Valerie's small voice come from the back of the hall.

"I thought you would have got it quicker Bella… While I was still in Forks I was lucky enough to run into Anya, while she ran away from you and the Cullen's as you fought Victoria's army in the meadow" she put her arm around the smaller girls shoulder, who was beside her "I told her that if she didn't join then she would be killed… the law claimed her"

"You took advantage of her…" I yelled, causing the girl under Val's arm to look up, the pain visible in her eyes. "As for you Val… you nearly killed Damien, he was so savaged Carlisle thought he couldn't tend him" I snapped. The smile of her face was long gone and her arm dropped from Anya's shoulder.

"_But they promised"_ She whispered quietly. Her head dropped forward as she began to sob into her palms, causing the large black hood to fall over her eyes, and her face to become covered again.

I only sneered back at her, before turning my attention back to the cloaked figure who had began to move closer to me. Aro's eyes tried to capture mine, but I refused to return his gaze - instead I adverted my eyes anywhere in the room, but anywhere I looked all I saw was the smirking guards.

"Bella - Oh dear Bella - isn't it so great to be home" Aro grinned, taking hold on my hand and kissing the top. I wrenched my hand from his and held it to my chest in disgust.

"Im not home, I only came here to avenge Edwards death" I hissed, taking a step further.

"Ah I see… you came here today to simply… kill us?" his laughs became a little louder and all the other guards chortled with him, which made me angrier. "Oh Bella dear, you do know how to make an old vampire laugh" he tried to grab my hand once again, but I moved it before he had the chance, so this time they went to my neck.

His fingers laced together as they went around my throat. His grip was like a vice, uncomfortable and very tight, it only got worse when he leaned in to whisper in my ear…

"Say goodbye Isabella" Aro whispered as he began to twist my neck, when a massive bang erupted from the back of the room,

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" A menacing beautiful voice shouted fiercely, everyone's head snapped around with mine to see Carlisle & my family, the werewolves, the covens and the nomads all standing in a thick, long row ready to kill…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? Did you enjoy it?**

**Please please please review as it really makes me happy to see if you like it and I would love to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, as they all made me so happy! I promise if I ever win the lottery I will all buy you a Volvo : p**

**Internal and External Molecule manipulation power © copyrighted - please ask if you want to use it as It is completely made up by me and created - the same for Damien, Selene, Caleb, Val and Anya's characters (not names) © : )**

**Im really glad your all enjoying… I think im going to stop at this one, no more long stories… but I might do some one shots of their life after or im not sure… tell me what you think I should do…**

**1. Another story (with these characters)**

**2. One shots of funny moments (on this storyline and characters)**

**3. Another story (dif characters & story line)**

**4. Forgotten choice change (what if Bella chose Caleb?)**

**5. Other?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**thank you **

**Nicole : )**

**Peace out fanpires - P.S - TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO RE-WRITE THIS CHAPTER, AS IT IS LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING MY BRAIN IS A LITTLE CRAPPY… SO PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW AND ALSO TELL ME YOUR STORY CHOICE : )**


	15. The End?

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER….ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!!!

ENJOY : ) .X.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Say goodbye Isabella" Aro whispered as he began to twist my neck, when a massive bang erupted from the back of the room,

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" A menacing beautiful voice shouted fiercely, everyone's head snapped around with mine to see Carlisle & my family, the werewolves, the covens and the nomads all standing in a thick, long row ready to kill…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My eyes widen in shock to see all my family standing before me and as happy as I was to have them here with me in my final few seconds of life, I realised that they would be hurt in the process of saving me and that was something I didn't want.

"Carlisle!" I gasped as Aro hand tightened around my throat "Leave me please"

I looked into his eyes and sent my silent plea, begging him and my family to leave before they got hurt or worst killed!

"Carlisle, listen to your daughter she knows what's she's talking about" laughed Aro and his grip began to loosen "Do you think that we would really hurt the girl that will lead us to take over all beings, mortal and immortals.

He laughed again and all the guards joined in with him, Aro then took his hand from my throat and placed it around my waist pulling me close to his side.

"She will join us Carlisle and you and your group will die!"

I turned to see Caleb walking towards us, his teeth bared as a smug smirk played around his mouth.

"I've been waiting patiently for along time for her and today is the day she joins my family"

I hissed as the same time my family did and Jacob and Tate growled and snarled hitting their paws against the ground, impatiently waiting to tear these vamps to pieces.

"Valerie" Caleb called over his shoulder "Go and fetch the rest of the guard this is going to be one mighty fight!"

"NO!" I scream as Valerie skipped from the hall "Please Caleb don't hurt them, please"

"Bella, don't worry about us! Keeping you safe and bringing you home is our main priority" called Alice and I looked to see her stepping slowly towards us.

How could I tell her that I didn't want to go home, I wanted to kill those responsible for murdering my soul mate then I want to die myself.

I couldn't live without Edward, I _didn't_ want to live without him and I wouldn't. All that mattered was punishing those who were guilty and getting my family and friends to leave safely.

I would kill Aro! I would bring back my inner fire and kill Aro! That should be enough to pay back the Volturi for what they did to Edward and to set off the guard, who should bring me death and the peace that goes with it. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the hand that was tight around me.

My mind was set on this action and I had to quickly decided how I could do this without causing harm to my loved ones? I could now hear Carlisle and the others talking to Aro, trying to reason with him for my release. But their words hardly made no sense in my head, I had tuned out all others to form my plan…to plan my own death.

"Bella" said a soft voice close by to me "Don't do this"

Now my brain registered this voice, as this was the voice of the man I loved and a man who I would die a thousands deaths for.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to find him and there he was.

He was stood beside Caleb and I knew of course that it was all in my head, my imagination was running over-time to produce my god like husband.

"Edward" I whispered quietly so no one could hear and I smiled at his gorgeous face, but he looked upset and I hated that, I wanted him to be happy.

"If you love me, you will keep yourself alive"

He's velvet voice flowed through me and lit the warmth in my heart, I wanted to cry and shout and tell him not to make me make that choice, but I couldn't.

"BELLA!"

Rough hands shook me back to reality and that person stood in front of me blocking Edward from my view. I hissed angrily and looked up to see who had dared to take this wonderful vision away from me.

"Caleb" I growled as his face came closer, his hands still attached to my shoulders "Get away from me now!"

I pushed his hands from me and tried to step back but Aro kept me grounded in place, I took a step closer to Aro to see around Caleb and I was met with nothing.

Edward had gone.

I growled and threw myself at Caleb, Aro's hand clutched at the empty air where I had once stood and I landed on top of Caleb, smashing him into the ground.

"Now now Bella, we don't need you to lose your temper. Your new power is uncontrollable and you might end up hurting someone you don't want to!"

Caleb's eyes then shifted to my family who were all being held back by the nomads and other coven members and he smirked back at me. And I knew he was right, I couldn't risk hurting the others with my new ability.

"This has gone on long enough" Aro announced to the room "We are keeping Bella, we didn't have Caleb follow her for 150 years for nothing, we didn't get Selene to bring her here for NOTHING!"

Caleb pulled me to my feet, holding me tight and I looked over towards Damien, he was stood next to Jasper with his mouth wide open the look of hurt and horror on his face was something I would never forget. He collapsed to his knees and placed his head into hands and my heart broke just a tiny bit more.

"I guess this is Selene's mate then" Caius laughed from the corner where he was sat "How does it feel to have your mate betray your own sister?"

"Shut up Caius!" Emmett growled "Selene would never betray Bella or Damien, she loves them and she--" his voice cut off as he took in my wounded expression "Oh, well that's…um…um…I have nothing?" he shrugged his shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Betrayed by Selene. Betrayed by Caleb and Valerie. You don't have much luck with your coven members do you Bella?" Aro question as he stepped closer to me "Just think if you didn't meet Edward again, then he would still be alive! You would of come here with Caleb and Edward would be happy at home with his family. So if you really think about it…its like _you _killed him"

Now it was time for my knees to give away as the weight of Aro's words pushed me towards the floor. Caleb knelt beside me and took my hands into his, was he comforting me or holding me in place? I didn't know or care.

"BASTARD!" I heard the screech come from near my family and I looked up to see Damien and Rose running towards Aro.

Aro's cruel speech had set the wheels of attack in motion and as Damien and Rose flew towards the enemy, the others joined in and hurried towards the other members of the guard.

"NOMADS AND FRIENDS FOLLOW VALERIE AND HEAD OFF THE COMING GUARD MEMBERS" Carlisle shouted his commands and everyone split up and half of them went out of the door that Valerie had exited from earlier.

"Come with me love, lets keep you from harm" Caleb whispered into my ear as he pulled me from the middle of the hall into a corner.

I struggled against his grip and tried to free myself, but his hold was too tight.

Standing by and watching my family fight for _me_ had become too much of a regular thing, first with Victoria and her army now with the Volturi and their guard

It always comes back to me, I must be a curse on this family.

Screams broke me from my down hill spiral and I saw Rose down on the ground with her hands over her head, Jane was stood over her laughing at the pain she was causing, Emmett was busy trying to free Jasper from Caius's choke hold and he screamed with frustration at having to choose between his mate and his brother.

Anger took over me and I drew in a deep breath and threw my shield out to cover my family, searching for each of there individual lights and essences. Being stuck in my own self pity had not helped my family at all.

But the screaming stopped and Rose jumped to her feet cursing at Jane as she did.

"Alright babe?" Emmett called towards her as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine now Em, just need to teach Jane here a lesson or two about manners" she then flipped over Jane and landed behind her taking her head into her hands "Alice, help please"

Alice then raced over and pulled Jane's limbs from her body, then throwing them to a waiting Esme who threw them into an already lit fire.

Jacob and Tate were circling around Marcus, snapping and swiping at him as he darted around the hall at rapid speed.

Carlisle was being held by two guard members, while Damien was fighting with Aro and Alec had joined to fight Alice, Esme and Rose, he was hell-bent on revenge for them killing his sister.

They were going to lose, the Volturi were too strong!

"Caleb" I begged "please let me go, please stop this!"

"I cant my love, this _needs_ to happen. The path needs to be clear for you and me to be together!"

I turned my body around to face him and gazed into his eyes, pleading for him to release me.

"I'll stay, I promise! Just don't hurt my family" I place my hand on his face and smiled, what I hoped was a loving smile. But he saw right through me.

"Bella you are a terrible liar, I can see the disgust you feel for me burning from your eyes" he then leaned forwards and kissed my forehead "But we have forever, you will learn to love me"

This made me mad…this made me furious. Learn to love him, I would never love him even if I lived a million years. I love Edward and that will never change.

"NEVER!" I screamed and I placed my hands on his chest and pushed with every ounce of strength I had in me and it was more than enough!

Caleb flew through the air quite gracefully, but there was nothing graceful about the way he crashed into the big wooden doors across the hall, the wood splintered around him as the doors tore from their hinges and landed on top of him.

I grinned at my triumph and turned to help my family, but a figure stepped in my way.

"Anya" I hissed.

"Bella" she answered "I cant let you get in their way, I have my orders"

"Orders!" I screamed "Just forget your orders, step away from this life Anya!"

"I cant! They took me in Bella and I owe them a lot" she stood from her crouch and held her hands out palms up towards me.

"A wise vampire once told me that she couldn't hurt the innocent because she didn't want to become a monster, where is that girl Anya? Where did she go?"

I took a step forwards and place my hands into hers and she held them tight.

"Please Anya, your better than this!" I whispered "I know you are"

She gave me a small smile and opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly her eyes widened in horror as she looked on behind me.

I spun around and came face to face with Caleb and two giant guard members!

"Run" I cried turning around to face Anya as Caleb sprung onto my back "Run Anya!"

But the two cloaked guard members were too fast and they grabbed Anya and despite her furious struggling and thrashing they managed to grab her arms and detach them from her body.

"NO!" I scream and started to hit out even more aggressively at Caleb, hitting every part of him I could reach "No Anya…please" but my cries feel on death ears as Anya was pulled apart in front of me and then thrown into the burning fire.

I growled and it sounded like nothing I had ever heard, so wild and feral, the guards turned and laughed at me as I violently thrashed around.

"Calm down Bella" Caleb soothed "Don't upset yourself, will a kiss help?"

What!! I didn't think I could get even more pissed off, but Caleb had just changed that!

"KISS THIS" I screamed and I kicked him in the crutch, then I bend my knees up and kicked him in his chest, forcing him from me into the stone wall behind.

I leapt to my feet and punched out at the taller guard member, knocking him to the floor and I spun around quickly to do the same to the other one, but he grabbed my out stretched fist and pulled me into his huge chest crushing me in his arms.

"Let go!" I hissed and I bit his arm, but this had no effect on this monster.

The taller guard was now approaching and I knew this was the end.

"Grab her head and I'll take her legs!" he sneered to the big guy holding me.

I kicked my soon to be departed legs and hoped to get a lucky kick in, but I didn't need to worry as out from nowhere came Tate and Jake!

Tate landed on a very pissed off Caleb who was just rising from the floor and Jake knocked the taller guard from in front of me.

Newly inspired from my furry friends, I reached around behind me and grabbed the guards cloak and pulled him around to face me.

The look of shock on his face was laughable, but I was too far gone to laugh about anything and I knew by the rage rising in my body that I was going to win the fight against this vamp.

All it took was a quick swipe of my razor sharp teeth across his neck to finish the cloaked guard and I had him limbless and onto the burning fire in a matter of minutes, I was out of control! All I needed now was my inner fire to rise up, my new ability to show itself and I could clean up all these evil vamps.

Where was my power when I needed it the most?

A horrifying howl had me spinning on my heel to see what was happening around me and I spotted in the far corner of the hall the taller guard holding my best friend against his mouth as he drunk greedily from him!

"NO!!!" I cried rushing forwards "PLEASE NO!"

The guard dropped Jacobs lifeless body from his hands and grinned evilly at me and I stopped running I had froze…I couldn't move a inch.

The guard kicked the wolfs body away from him and marched towards me and I still didn't move… I couldn't move, but then Alice and Emmett suddenly came into my sight and jumped onto the guard, pulling him away from me.

I wanted to help them both, but I could not tear my eyes away from Jacob. My feet then started to move again and they took me to where I didn't want to go, where I was too scared to go.

"Jacob?" I whispered as I neared his furry body "Jacob, are you ok?"

I reached him and knelt down beside him and ran my fingers through his soft brown fur.

"Jake" I whispered again "Jake its Bella please move or howl or even lick me I wont even mind, promise"

I placed my head on his chest and listened for the thing that I knew I had not heard since the guard kicked his body and for the thing that I knew that I would never hear again…my best friends heart beat.

My breathing began to speed up and I the air caught in my throat as the sobs erupted from my lips.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I love you, you are my best friend and you always will be…forever" I lifted my head up just as Jake started to tremble and shift and the wolf changed back into my friend, the man I had knew since I was little, the friend who had begun to help me through the worst time in my life all those years ago.

My Jacob was back in his human form and lying dead in front of me, I looked around us and grabbed a discarded Volturi robe and wrapped it over him, shielding him from prying eyes and shielding him from further harm. I lent over him and placed a kiss on his forehead and then softly on his lips.

"I love you Jacob, in till we meet again." and I hugged him tight before pulling the cloak completely over his head.

My fists clenched in anger and a red mist descended over my eyes, I threw back my head and cried a scream that was full of anger and sorrow, it was a cry filled with so much pain and hurt it made me want to cover my own ears in horror.

I stood up quickly scanning the hall for the one responsible for killing my best friend and found the sight before me just as bad as the one behind me. All the Volturi was dead and gone and all the guards had been killed as well, but this fight had left it mark on the ones I love.

Damien stood in the corner holding a limp wounded Tate, poor Tate had shifted back to his human form and was also covered with a red cloak I could at least hear his slow heart beat, my eyes wandered to Alice who was sat on the floor holding Jasper's head on her lap. Jasper had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow, I noticed he had more bites on him then before and half of his left leg was missing.

I gasped in horror and carried on searching for the others hoping to see them all alive, I soon noticed Rose kneeling on the floor near one of the fires and she had her arm around a sobbing Carlisle, Emmett was also there on Carlisle's other side he also had his arm wrapped tight around him, his head was bend towards Carlisle's and he seemed to be whispering soothing words to him. No…

"Esme!" I cried out to the empty hall "Esme, answer me please" I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe!

"Mom" I called this time "Alice" I begged looking at her "Please tell me its not true, tell me please that she's alive! Lie to me and tell me I will see her again…TELL ME"

I collapsed to my knees and looked at Alice as she slowly shook her head.

"She's gone" she whispered and her head dropped to Jaspers and she began to quietly sob into his hair.

Esme my mom was dead, they had killed the most loving and sweetest women in the world and I would never get to see her beautiful face, I would never get to hear her soft gentle voice again.

And that's when I felt it, the inner burning, the sting of fire slowly growing inside of me and I was happy it was coming…happy it was here to relief me from this pain and grief.

"Arhhhh" I screamed as the flames rose inside of me and my body began to shake and tremble with the pain.

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Caleb walking towards me "What's happening to you?"

"You!" I growled as the pain rose higher "This is all your fault!"

Caleb rushed to kneel in front of me and I just hoped he would grab my burning hand, he deserved this. This was all his fault!

"Bella I'm sorry about your family, but they only have themselves to blame. No one told them to come here!"

"Caleb" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Yes my love?" he answered leaning even closer to me.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered "Don't call me love"

He pulled back to look at me with a very confused look on his face and I gave him a sneer in return, then I reached forwards and placed my hand in his.

"Goodbye Caleb"

And I let the fire that was burning me from the inside to flow through my fingers tips into his hand. Caleb gave a shriek that echoed around the hall and he swiped at his skin trying to smother the fire that was burning him from the inside.

"Bitch!" he hissed just as his skin cracked and the flames poured out of the open wounds. He gave me one last look of pure hate and crumbled to ash onto the floor.

"Sorry Caleb" I sighed.

But the inner fire didn't go away! If anything it burned harder and stronger and flowed through out my body.

I placed my hands on the stone cold floor and prayed for it to hurry and consume me, to take all my pain away. I had no one else to transfer the fire to and I knew it was a matter of minutes before I was burned to death from the inside.

"Bella-my daughter, fight this pain you are stronger than this."

I looked up to see Carlisle standing in front of me, he crouched down and went to touch my face, but I backed up quickly.

"No! don't touch me, I wont hurt anyone else!" I cried as I held my hands behind my back away from the one's I loved.

"Bella, you can do this! Control it, I know you can!" he hit his hand against the floor in frustration, he didn't like to see me in pain. And I was in the worst pain ever imaginable.

"Dad!" I yelled in pain "I can't control it!" I clenched my teeth in pain and tried to tell them all my message before I died.

"I love you dad, I love you all so very much!" I sobbed "Goodbye"

"Bella!" screamed Alice and Rose at the same time "Please!"

But the sun that was burning in my chest got hotter and my veins started to scorch and burn.

"You're strong little sis, your so strong! Fight, please for us…you cant leave us too!" Emmett sobbed.

Emmett's broken voice echoed in my head and I felt my heart breaking.

It was close I could feel the end and it was coming fast, I would be with Edward soon and we would be together at last. All voices talking around me dulled to quite whispers in till I got lost inside my own head, lost in my pain.

"Bella my love"

The soft velvet voice broke me from my own mind and I looked up to see my world stood in front of me, my imagination had done it for me again, it had produced the only thing I wanted to see when I was so close to death.

"Fight it my love…fight it for me please" he soothed again, but his voice was filled with pain and worry this time.

No he cant be sad! What was my mind doing to me, making my husband be so upset? I closed my eyes and drew in the strength that my vision was giving me.

"Bella look at me"

I opened my eyes and sat up, weak with pain and trembling with the inner inferno inside me.

"My wife, my life, you must fight this" and as Edward spoke he bend down and kneeled beside me and place his soft marble hand on my cheek.

"Edward" I whispered in disbelieve "Edward?"

"I'm sorry I was too late to help, but I'm here now with you and I love you and I need you to fight and control this gift!"

He took his hand from my face and grabbed my hand.

"Edward?" I mumbled again "Your alive?"

"Yes my love, it's a long story and you have not got that long left so it will have to wait. But Bella my beautiful wife I' am here and I will not leave you again" he squeezed my hand tight and kissed my burning forehead "Fight this Bella, because I cant live without you, I wont live without you! So fight please love…fight"

And I wanted to! I wanted to fight and survive, but the burning was too much it was so strong.

"I cant Edward" I sobbed "I love you so much, I missed you and now I have to go. Goodb--"

"No" he growled cutting me off "Don't you do that, don't you dare say goodbye to me. You are my life and soul and I know you can do this because I believe in you…do you hear that Bella I believe in you, so please fight for control, please!"

And he threw his arms around me pulling me tight against his chest and I tried to pull away, afraid that I would hurt him or burn him with me. But the more I struggled the more tighter he held me. And as much as I didn't want to hurt him, I did want him to be the one holding me in my final moment of life.

Held as I died by the one I loved the most, the one that made my life worth living.

"My beautiful wife, I love you" he sobbed "Fight please fight"

And he pulled me from his hug and crushed his lips to mine and he held me close as he sweet breath filled my mouth and his hands went into my hair and he kissed me with so much passion it could of set the whole Volturi hall on fire.

When ever Edward kissed me before it was like he injected warmth through my veins and into my heart, but this kiss was the opposite…this kiss injected ice through my entire body and the cold ice that flowed through me smothered the flames and extinguish the raging fire burning inside, his kiss made me able to rein in the near exploding sun and I pulled it back deep inside of me where I suddenly knew I _could_ keep it at bay and next time it came free I _would_ be able to control it.

The pain disappeared and I finally could throw myself completely into the kiss with my husband, who was alive and here with me!

"Bella is it gone?" he mumbled through the kiss "Are you ok?"

I pulled away slowly and looked into his black eyes and saw the worry he had for me still there.

"Edward you saved me, thank you" I whispered as I began to sob again.

"You saved yourself love" he said smiling his crooked smile at me "I knew you could do it"

I placed my hands on his face, the face that I thought I would never see again and kissed him quickly.

"Edward…Esme--" I choked back a sob as I tried to speak "and Jacob--"

"I know --" he broke off and placed his head on my shoulder and I felt his chest shuddering as he held back his sobs.

I kissed his cheek and looked over to Carlisle who was now stood behind Edward with a look of pure grief on his face.

"Carlisle" I called .

And he made his way over to me and Edward and fell to the floor beside us both.

"My son, my daughter" he said softly and he pulled us both into a hug.

"Dad" we both replied and we held him close to us.

I closed my eyes and wished this had ended differently and I wished that Esme and Jake was still with us. And at the thought of my mom and best friend I started to sob again.

"We're here sis, your not alone" Jaspers voice was close and I felt the embrace that I was in get tighter, I open my eyes to see Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice sat down with us all hugging Carlisle, Edward and I.

"Damien" I sobbed, nodding my head towards him telling him to come over to hug me too, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the open door with a face filled with anger and hate. I looked at the door too and saw just what he was looking at.

"Selene!" I hissed…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS JODIE HERE, I WROTE AND CO WROTE SOME OF THE CHAPTERS IN THE LAST STORY FORGOTTON OCCURS IN NEW MOON!**

**AND NICOLE HAS ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AS IN HER WORD "I'M PANTS AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES!" .LOL.**

**SO I WROTE THE FIGHT SCENES IN THE LAST STORY AND THIS ONE, SO I HOPED YOU LIKE IT. I'M SORRY FOR KILLING OFF SOME MAIN CHARACTERS BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE.**

**AND IM NOT ASHAMED TO SAY I CRIED 3 TIMES WHILE WRITING THIS .**

**ALL OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN NEXT CHAPTER (where Edward was, where nomads and the other covens are) AND I HAVE JUST BEEN TOLD BY NICOLE THAT I WILL INDEED BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO, AS IT DOES MAKE MORE SENSE FOR ME TO DO THAT.**

**WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND ARENT TO MAD AT NICOLE *COUGH* ME.**

**THANKS FOR READING IN TILL NEXT TIME GUYs…GOODBYE : ) .X.X.X.**


	16. an and awards

Hi Everyone… (read to the bottom... we;re up for awards and please vote thankyou my lovely fanpires)

Im soooo sorry about not updating for like the past 1 and a half months, ive just been so busy with college and my apprenticeship its crazy. Ive been training to become a tattoo artist and it's the hardest thing you will ever have to do.

Not only have I been very busy with all the business stuff ive been very busy with New Moon. I had won tickets to meet the cast a few weeks back in London… I did manage to hug and have a chat with Rob, Taylor, Kristen and Chris (yes my lover), walked up the red carpet and everything… but back on the point, that took up a whole week considering I got stuck in London and lost my purse with everything. So that sucked.

Plus not only have I been at college, in the studio and working, ive literally has 1 hour a day to write the chapter im on at the moment and I feel terrible for leaving it this long, but once you're my age you will seriously understand the problems im having, its mental.

I will hopefully have the chapter done by next week… or maybe the week after. As I finish everything on the 18th and literally have 4 hours off in between my days. And being ill aswell… its horrible!

I really wish I could go back to writing all day but I cant.

I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas and a happy new year, I will update before Christmas though. So is anyone getting something twilight related for xmas?

(p.s just so everyone knows, if you live in England rob is coming back next week : ) and also never buy stuff from hot topic unless marking as a gift… I brought bellas dress and the government stole my parcel until I pay the fee's - just a head sup) lol

Thank you for all the supporting reviews, I promise you I will make it worth the wait. Love you all and hope you have a lovely… day (for the usa) night (for the uk) and various other times for other countries xx

Thanks once again and I hope to see you all soon!!

Nicole xx

ALSO : what did you guys think of new moon? Edward scenes were pretty hot right?? Nearly died when he was half nude on that step… only wish it was Chris Weitz… and yes when I saw him I asked him to take of his top (to chris)

Xx

ALSO MY FIRST STORY… FORGOTTEN OCCURS IN NEW MOON IS ALSO UP FOR 4 AWARDS ON THE SMIMMMER AWARDS PLEASE VOTE!!

shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com

WE ARE UP FOR CLIMAX AWARD, AND THE CLIFF HANGER AWARD : )


End file.
